After Dawn Series Sanaki
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: As an Apostle, Sanaki was forbidden from having any girlish feelings since they were considered unholy. But now that she isn't an Apostle, Sanaki began seeing someone in her dreams, that mercenary lacking manners, someone whom she loves but who can't love her back. Yet certain sorcerer does harbor feelings for her, and is eager of convincing her to love him back. Ike/Sanaki/Tormod.
1. The Empress and the Mercenary

**There will be no summary, all you need to know to enjoy this story is:**

**YOU NEED TO READ MY PROFILE'S FIRE EMBLEM SECTION.**

**I don't own Fire Emblem.**

**EDITED BY SENTINEL07!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Emblem – After Dawn Series – Sanaki.<strong>

**Chapter One: The Empress and the Mercenary.**

* * *

><p>"Ike… don't tell me you suspect Sephiran!" Even if he got the facts right, he had no right to suspect her most trusted advisor. She knew that. But still, she couldn't help it but hear his words and accept them. "Do not trouble your mind with that thought! He would never betray me." She was annoyed, even more than ever. She always found it intriguing how Ike could actually step on her nerves so easily because of his lack of etiquette and manners. She could remember their discussion continuing, something about the goddess not being perfect and Sephiran being innocent. However, her mind was telling her to recall more important moments, those about when the Empress of Begnion actually let her guard down. "I almost forgot! I have something for you!" She added with a blush on her face, facing away from him as she did, and delivered the object she fought so hard to find. An object she wanted Ike to have, so he would survive this madness. She had held such an object for a while already.<p>

A Pavise scroll: surrounded with a magic strong enough as to protect the wearer from deadly damages, only it worked occasionally, not always. Still, it was a perfect skill for a warrior like Ike, who always placed his life in danger. She remembered him asking what the object was, and her blush grew even wilder, to the point she couldn't even control her lips from doing waving-like movements while trying to find the proper words to address him. "Um…uh… well…" she started, failing miserably to find those words. "You are my trusted aide." She had a hard time not saying 'must trusted' to him. So, in order to hide her intentions, she added to it in both annoyance and while facing away from him. "Just like Sephiran. You have to live! So protect yourself with this!"

"A mercenary with a contract to act as an aide to the empress of Begnion?" He said to her. She cursed herself. Ike was just too insensitive, and it took her a great deal of effort to even think about a nice present for him. "Who'd have thought? But thank you, Sanaki." She felt her heart freezing despite the fact that she was hugging her precious book, Cymbeline, close to her chest out of embarrassment. She did it. She finally did it! Even though Ike was too cold, oblivious, or arrogant to notice it, she was able to give him a present. One he wore around his neck as a good luck charm, and she was glad he didn't give it away to just anyone else.

"You're welcome, Ike" She replied to him. Her heart complained to her, and she told herself over and over again not to stop there, but to continue on, give him a hint, and make sure he realized her feelings toward the seven years older than her mercenary, who she had a strong crush on by the way. Instead, she just swallowed her feelings and replied. "And thank you."

With that, she finally woke up. It was that dream again. That damn dream that was always repeating itself every morning before she could wake up. The Empress of Begnion once again greeted the arrival of a new day with her hair being a mess. Her eyes and lips were reflecting tiredness, and a beautiful blush was adorning her face. "Again? Why again? Why is it always that damn dream? I'm an Empress for Ashunera's sake! I can't be thinking all the time about him! Blast it!" She yelled and buried her face inside of her pillow. She missed him. They never actually had much of a friendly relationship, as it was more like the relationship between a mercenary and his employer than anything else. Anyone could tell they weren't even really friends. After all, they didn't start in the best of terms. "Stupid Ike!" She yelled in frustration. Not only that, she would never admit her feelings for him anyway.

"Empress, are you awake?" Opening the door leading to Sanaki's room inside the Mainal Cathedral, Sigrun made her way inside, a caring smile on her face when noticing that, despite Sanaki's room being clean and perfectly ordered, the young 14-year old Empress was a mess every morning. "Another nightmare?" She added while entering the room. Despite being the Commander of the Begnion Holy guard, Sigrun's only interest was to be close to her Empress and be the mother Sanaki could never have. "Or perhaps it wasn't a nightmare but a very interesting dream." She added to her statement. Sanaki blushed and kicked her covers away, burying Sigrun below them.

"What are you, a heron?" She complained and went inside a room next to her own; there she found a fancy looking bathtub already waiting for her and ready for the Empress to take a shower. The Empress of Begnion made it inside of the bathtub, carefully taking off her sleeping robes while entering the water. Being raised as an Apostle, she was told that her body was sacred. She couldn't even see herself naked, or so she was told. However, she was no Apostle. She could never hear the voice of the goddess. Yet, her people still believed in her as being sacred, mostly because of her actions during Ashera's Judgment. She was now holy to them, and so her behavior changed little. She still needed to be the example of perfection to her people.

"Empress, without the senators to interfere in your affairs, you are now the only ruler of Begnion." Sigrun informed her. Sanaki nodded and buried her face under the warm water until her lips were buried. She then began blowing bubbles against the water, a signal of both annoyance and a childish nature she possessed and was never allowed to show. "Even when most of Begnion acknowledges you as their Empress, some still call you unholy, and our intelligence says a rebellion could erupt anytime soon. Perhaps we should mobilize the Holy Guard, Tanith is growing impatient."

"And so am I." Sanaki pointed out. There was no rest for her. Crimea and Daein were currently at peace. Their kingdoms were being rebuilt, and their people trusted their rulers entirely. With Micaiah as the new queen of Daein, there were no complaints about her orders. With Renning's return, and acknowledging Elincia as his queen, no more doubts were left to cloud the minds of Crimea's citizens. Both kingdoms found peace, and even Galia was having no problem in sharing the Laguz-Beorc ideals. Kilvas and Phoenicis were abandoned instead of being rebuilt, and the bird clan moved to Serenes Forest, with Tibarn as the new king of the bird clans. As for Goldoa, it was as neutral as ever, but dragons were no longer isolated. Instead, they were building new homes for the future generations in Kilvas and Phoenicis, as their civilization wouldn't remain isolated anymore. But at Begnion, doubt still existed, mostly because Sanaki was said to be too young to be a ruler, something no one ever complained at first at because of her supposed rule as an Apostle. "Wherever I point my ears to, I hear the same things," She started and then started quoting from what she had heard over the last few days. "Sanaki isn't a true Apostle! She never had the right to rule! The goddess gave her back to her! Zelgius is dead! Begnion is powerless! Prime Minister Sephiran abandoned the Empress! Begnion is now a kingdom with no ruler!"

"Empress, you shouldn't say such things. Those are only words from the confused ones. A lot has happened, but you mustn't give up. After all, you are the heart of Begnion." Sigrun said to the frustrated Empress. Sanaki stood up abruptly, only to have Sigrun place a purple colored towel around her before she could see a thing. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with it as she was like a mother to Sanaki. But to her eyes, she was still sacred. "Empress, your body isn't just anything you should expose so easily."

"Enough! I'm tired of being treated like a holy Apostle when it is evident I'm not! Some changes need to be done!" She complained, grappling the towel around her. She walked out of her bathroom in search of her wardrobe. There was nothing inside but her Apostle's clothes, nothing princess-like or ruler-like. Only holy robes bathed in sacred waters and made of silky materials. With that, Sanaki closed her wardrobe in annoyance. "I want new clothes! I refuse to wear anything sacred-like!" She yelled out. Sigrun just stared at her with concern. "I will lead my people… I will lead them in this world without a goddess… Yune, Ashera, nothing matters to me anymore… only my people… I don't want to be sacred…" She sobbed. Sigrun noticed that not being an Apostle, not hearing the voice of the goddess. It was heart breaking to Sanaki.

"Am I interrupting?" A male voice was heard entering the room. Sanaki quickly curled inside of her long and purple towel, preventing the heron prince Reyson, who had just arrived to her room, from seeing her exposed. "I apologize. I just felt the Empress may be in need of someone to speak to. It was never my intention to find you this exposed." Reyson then began walking away, but Sanaki quickly stood up while hugging her towel, which forced Reyson to stop his march. "My Empress?"

"We will speak; just give me time to get dressed." She added, and the heron excused himself, giving the Empress of Begnion some time to herself. It didn't take long for Sanaki to get dressed in her holy robes and leave the room for her and Reyson to share a talk. The heron prince and the Empress of Begnion now shared some kind of friendship, mostly because of them both feeling guilty for the pain of the other; Sanaki for the Serenes massacre, and Reyson for the assassination of the Apostle before Sanaki. "I'm sorry you had to sense my pain." The Empress began. Reyson just smiled when noticing the citizens of Begnion being impressed while the Empress and the heron walked by the streets of Begnion. Her Holy Guard wasn't with her, as she ordered them all away from her. She needed some time for herself, and she also refused to be treated like a holy one, preferring to be close to her kind; the common beorc who now accepted the laguz as their equals.

"It is me who should apologize. As ambassador of the bird tribes, I asked for you to allow me to live at the cathedral, since I wanted to stay close to Serenes Forest and the bird clan, only not too close for my sister to believe I'm keeping Naesala under my vigilance. Best friends or not, the former Crow King did step on our friendship and spit on it more than once." Reyson added. Despite his words, a soft smile was drawn on his face, one which impressed Sanaki.

"Naesala's intentions always puzzled me. I always thought he would refuse Tibarn's idea of a unified bird clan and remain at Kilvas with his people. I never thought he would suddenly leave the leadership of his people to Tibarn. Perhaps it got something to do with the blood pact he signed." Sanaki wondered. She knew there had to be another reason for Naesala's behavior.

"Naesala is going through many emotional changes; and even if he weren't, he had to fight Tibarn for the right to be king of the unified bird tribes." He explained. Knowing Naesala, he would avoid any conflict with Tibarn if needed be. "And of course, Tibarn wasn't the only reason. Thanks to Leanne, he placed his kingdom aside for the first time ever, and followed his own selfish believes." Reyson added. Sanaki once again wondered. "After all, he couldn't leave two eggs without a father."

"Eggs?" Sanaki began. She then blushed madly. "What? Seriously?" She was so surprised that she lost her coolness, allowing herself to be surprised even to the eyes of the many citizens staring at her and vowing whenever she walked close to them. "Naesala and Leanne?" Reyson nodded. Sanaki then found something odd. "Eggs?" She asked again.

"I was surprised to. I suppose it was because Naesala and Leanne both hatched from eggs." Sanaki still wondered, but she was happy for Reyson's happiness. "As I told you, I wanted to stay close to my sister, only not close enough; Naesala would surely make an act out of it and give Leanne worries that she doesn't deserve to have at the moment." She nodded. Reyson just continued. "You miss him that much?" He asked. Sanaki took a moment to realize what Reyson was talking about, and once she did, she blushed madly. "Thought so."

"It's not like that! I just… never got the chance to… never mind…" She began. Reyson just smiled for her once again. "I wish I were a heron, that way I could have known more about him without having the need to actually have to get to know him. I was an Apostle so I was supposed to keep my distance."

"He thought you were cute." Reyson pointed out. Sanaki felt her heart stopping, and her face flushed even more. "Between other things, but I'm certain that he thought you were." Sanaki stormed away, not wanting to hear anymore. "He is going to pay us a visit at Serenes, I though perhaps you should know."

"A visit? Ike is coming?" Upon hearing the name, everyone in Begnion began talking about the hero of the Mad King's War and the terror of Begnion during the Laguz-Beorc War. There was no way for them to know for sure if Ike was or was not a hero to Begnion or an enemy, but Sanaki cared little. She just wanted to know more about Ike's visit. "Are you certain?"

"Ike has been living at Hatari for a while already. I know because I have been in touch with Rafiel thanks to the sending stones. It was me who informed him about Leanne's eggs." He added. Sanaki nodded. "Rafiel and Queen Nailah will pay Serenes Forest a visit, and not only that, they are planning on slowly introducing the wolf race to the rest of Tellius. Ike will be leading a large pack of wolf laguz across Tellius until they reach Gallia. His group will be arriving today."

"Today? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Sanaki asked. Reyson said nothing. Sanaki just breathed out in annoyance. "Seriously, it could be my only chance to tell Ike about my feelings and you just keep it all to yourself…" She added in a whisper, not wanting anyone to know their Empress had a crush in the man who led the laguz alliance during the last war.

"Will you tell him if I take you to Serenes with me?" He asked. Sanaki moved her head in negation several times; her embarrassment was just too much. However, she couldn't take Ike away from her mind. "I have seen your dreams, you are curious as if Ike still holds to that Pavise scroll you presented to him."

"How rude! Reading an Empress' dreams should be illegal… I will surely write a law about it." She added coldly. Reyson just moved his head in negation. "I want to go… I want to see him… but I don't have hopes in him actually feeling a thing for me, I'm sure the thought had never crossed his mind… how annoying."

"Beorc are really complicated creatures. You should just tell him and accept the answer, no matter what it is." But Sanaki thought different. "Lehran would have liked it that way." Reyson added. Sanaki flinched. "He also got a sending stone, he kindly asked me to keep an eye on you." Sanaki smiled. She even had Sephiran's support. However, even with it, she just couldn't speak to Ike about how she felt. "I have said more than what I needed to. Feel free to join us at Serenes if you like. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be leaving. I really don't like to enter the senate. Even if the senators were all killed, there is one still roaming this building."

"You mean Duke Tanas? Despite my dislike over the Duke, he helped us during the Laguz-Beorc war, so his crimes were forgiven." Reyson moved his head in negation and began flying away. "It's no easy for me either. As Empress, I can't just execute a hero of war." She added and then walked inside the senate, where the meetings between the Empress and her citizens were now celebrated.

As the only ruler of Begnion, Sanaki made some changes to the political procedures of her country. She now held daily meetings between her and the citizens interested in the welfare of Begnion. She listened to their needs, and tried to solve any kind of conflict. Although, she was always accompanied by a group of advisors, sometimes laguz ones, most notably were Reyson and Muarim. Sometimes even Naesala when he wasn't with Leanne at Serenes. In some other times, she was joined by her new generals and senators, such as Haar, who was the new general of Begnion's Central Army, asked by Sanaki to take the lead after Zelgius died. And sadly, Duke Tanas, who was the new Prime Minister of Begnion. She was never with her Holy Guard now as she was placing her barriers between them and her supposed holy heritage. The Holy Guard was now in charge of different duties, such as preventing a rebellion from taking place in Sigrun's case, and training the new recruits in Tanith's one.

"Empress! You are late!" Duke Tanas exclaimed. He was more than happy to be forgiven by Sanaki, and swore loyalty to her, with his beauty to be stripped from him if he were to be false to her ever again, which didn't help Sanaki feel any better with the idea of having him as the replacement for Sephiran. However, he was the only person who could take his place since he was of noble birth and also knew the procedures. "I have tried to keep your people busy by leaving them speechless with my beauty, but they still demanded your presence."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are not beautiful? I would cut my other eye off in order to avoid eye contact with you, Duke Tanas." Haar pointed out in annoyance as he would rather be asleep somewhere else than having to take part on this daily meetings in favor of Begnion. But Jill ordered him to be more responsible, and she was now Haar's soon to be wife, which forced him to obey and accept the job Sanaki offered to him, as well as Zelgius' old armor. Although, it was only temporal, at least that's what he wanted to believe. "This isn't worth what I'm being paid."

"I will double your pay, so just quit complaining. I do need a Central Army General." She added. Haar let out a deep breath in annoyance. "Don't blame me, Ike killed all my generals. I had to find new replacements. I had a position for your bride as Begnion's Dracoknight General, but she decided to stay at Daein with General Tauroneo and serve Micaiah and Sothe. Astrid barely accepted to return to Begnion and lead the Northern Army as Duchess Damiel. The condition was to give her useless boyfriend, Makalov, a noble position in her army. Thus I was forced to knight him for Begnion. Marcia just couldn't be convinced to leave Crimea. I got no idea as to why."

"I understand the need of me to lead your armies… the one I can't get is Jill. We haven't even gotten married yet, and right now she is at Daein and I'm here at Begnion, and she still wanted for me to be a general. We had a nice delivery service back at Daein. I was planning on never fighting again, just carry cargo in Talrega." He added. Sanaki understood what Haar wanted, but she couldn't release Haar from his responsibilities just yet. Without Haar to be an image of authority, the moral of her army would die down. Even when there was no war anywhere, minor skirmishes were in need of the military attention. Someone to lead those armies, and not allow her men to lose control and break into an international conflict, was needed.

"I promise, once I find a proper replacement, I will release you from this responsibility." Haar nodded. The meeting then began. For a while, Sanaki heard the complaints of her people and gave them all immediate solutions, but since Sanaki's mind was lost in her thoughts about Ike, her attention to her citizens began lacking to the point where she just spaced out and was unable to answer her people's needs.

"Empress?" Haar began. Sanaki never reacted, and it wasn't until Haar began pulling her hair when the Empress finally noticed. "My apologizes. You spaced out, and if I can't get some sleep, neither can you." Haar added, perhaps a little annoyed.

"My apologies… I'm afraid I'm not feeling well, but pull my hair like that again and I will punish you." She ordered. Haar nodded in reply. "Seriously, you and Ike are almost the same; your lack of manners is unbelievable." Haar blinked twice. Sanaki just blushed. "Forget I said that!"

"The Empress may want to have some beauty rest. It is much acceptable. After all, beauty is the source of everyone's happiness!" Oliver added. Sanaki and Haar just gave the Prime Minister an odd stare. "Worry not, my Empress. Duke Tanas has got beauty to share and spare. I will place my beautiful ears in place, and allow your citizens to hear my angelical voice. I will gladly take your place for today." And Sanaki didn't know if it was right to thank him or not. She couldn't concentrate, that was a fact, but leaving Duke Tanas in charge wasn't at all easy to deal with.

"I will keep a vigilante eye on him…" Sanaki nodded. "With one condition." He demanded. Sanaki waited. "I want weekends for myself, I rarely see my bride, and when I do, I can't help but fall asleep. Give me two days a week without the crimson armor, and I will keep an eye whenever Duke Tanas needs to replace you in your duties."

"It's not like I have much of an option." She added and carefully stood up. Her citizens complained, but Oliver and Haar took over, allowing the Empress of Begnion to skip her royal responsibilities and worry about a blue haired mercenary she couldn't take away from her mind. "Seriously, as if there could ever be something between him and me…"

"You aren't my type either!" Sanaki bit her lips in annoyance. Not him again, not now, or so she thought. If there was someone worse in etiquette and manners than Ike, that was Tormod, an ambassador of the beorc to the eyes of the laguz, such as Muarim was to the eyes of the beorc. Tormod was a valuable ally to Sanaki as he was Begnion's laguz advisor, and even had his own army of laguz protecting the eastern borders between Daein and Begnion, but he was always a pain to Sanaki. His manners were lacking, and he just visited Sanaki for one purpose other than politics. "Get your tome ready, this time I won't lose to you."

"I'm surely not in the mood, shorty." She added. Tormod just bit his lips in annoyance and began reading his Rexflame tome in the ancient language; only he was stopped by Muarim, as usual by Tormod's side. "At least I can be glad to know my trusted laguz advisor will not allow you to behave improperly."

"Little one, challenging the Empress of Begnion may be a delight to you, but respecting her is your duty." Muarim added, and Tormod rudely pulled his arm away but obeyed Muarim's commands. "My apologizes Empress Sanaki, I swear to you to teach the little one some manners, even if it kills me." He added.

"No need for you to place so much effort into something fruitless Muarim." Sanaki added with a smile. Tormod just complained. "Just like Ike, Tormod really can't learn manners." And both Tormod and Muarim stared at Sanaki oddly. Upon noticing, Sanaki blushed and faced away. "Forget what I said! It is nothing! Stupid Tormod!"

"Now it is my fault?" The Fire Sage complained. Sanaki just moved her face several times in negation while trying to escape her thoughts about Ike. "Whatever, you don't look like yourself today. Normally, nothing stops you from giving me a lesson in anima magic, what's wrong?"

"I believe it is more than obvious." Muarim interrupted, Sanaki blushed. "The Empress is letting out a comfortable smell. This is the odor of love. The Empress may be looking for a mate." Tormod flinched, Sanaki blushed madly. "Did I say anything out of place?"

"Of course you did!" Sanaki yelled. Muarim just excused his behavior with a reverence. "I don't know how you laguz look for your partners! We beorc do it differently! Such rudeness! Such embarrassment!" But the empress quickly calmed down. She never lost her temper like this, but thankfully, regaining control wasn't hard in the less. "It's nothing." She added, and with that last said she walked away calmly.

"Sanaki is in love? That is scary!" Tormod yelled out. Sanaki of course heard him but decided to ignore him and continued her walking. "Letting out such smell, what if it is me who she likes? After all, you smelled nothing until we arrived! Could it be that Sanaki actually likes me?"

"Little one, I suppose you are mistaken, the Empress let out such smell just after she mentioned Sir Ike's name." Muarim explained, but Tormod was daydreaming with the idea. His ears were red with embarrassment, and his eyes spaced out. "Little one?"

"Sanaki likes me?" Tormod began while walking away, and once again Muarim tried to explain the situation to him, having no luck in the less, since Tormod now had a crush against Sanaki. "Maybe I should care more about my manners, or maybe she likes that rude side of me, that's it! From now on I will be ruder!" And Muarim slapped his own forehead hard as reply.

* * *

><p>Sanaki was calmer now, and she reflected it by speaking to her citizens and smiling to them, giving the still trusting ones to the Empress's rule more reasons to place their hearts in belief to her. She was glad her people still trusted her, but wondered if it was because of her being a former Apostle and still being considerate as a holy ruler, or because of her political influences. Whatever the reason was, she knew staying close to her citizens would give them different reasons to trust her, and perhaps, one of those reasons would be her kind heart.<p>

The evening was just beginning. Sanaki knew it because of the heat, and so, she thought Sigrun may be worried sick about her, and with a wave to her citizens, she excused herself and continued walking toward the Mainal Cathedral, only she didn't find Sigrun or Tanith waiting for her arrival, but the heron prince Reyson and the raven laguz Vika.

"Empress, it is always a pleasure to see you." Vika vowed for Sanaki. The young ruler of Begnion just smiled. Vika was a close friend to Micaiah, as well as a valuable ally in the laguz liberation still searching for laguz slaves among the members of high society, but sometimes the raven girl liked to visit Begnion in order to get to know Sanaki better, as well as to see Tormod and Muarim. "Reyson spoke to Leanne about your wish to travel to Serenes, and Naesala ordered me to come for you as he would not leave the Empress of Begnion without proper protection." She informed, and Sanaki was glad to hear it.

"Perhaps Naesala is no longer the Crow King, but his influence to the crows is as strong as ever. I will kindly accept his invitation." Sanaki added, and Vika called some of the laguz now working for Begnion to join her. Several lion laguz then morphed to their beast forms, and were kindly tied to a royal carriage. The laguz were handsomely paid for this job, and so, they weren't annoyed when tied to the beorc vessel. It was also their way to reflect their superiority against beorc's horses. "I still believe we shouldn't use the laguz for transportation."

"We don't see it as slaving or a poor job, but as protection, we are all the Empress' bodyguards; and a bodyguard who can find the proper route to follow, and avoid conflict with any group of beorc still wishing any harm to the Empress of Begnion, is safer than having a large group of beorc escorts." Vika had a point as the laguz were far stronger than the beorc, and were in better synchrony with nature, but what the laguz though as a job to be proud of, was perhaps an insult they weren't noticing was taking place.

"In order to be in the safe side, I will have my Holy Guard training your men into knowing how to ride horses, I don't want beorc or laguz to have any wrong ideas." She instructed, and despite the laguz disliking the idea of riding horses, they had to admit Sanaki was right. "I need to speak to Sigrun about this first; she would be worried if I just left."

"The Empress wishes to see Commander Ike." Reyson began, Sanaki nodded while feeling her cheeks burning. "With this thought in mind, I kindly asked Sigrun to leave you under our care, without much to consider, she accepted." Reyson then offered his hand to Sanaki, helping her inside of the carriage and then sitting next to the Empress of Begnion, the group then began their trip toward Serenes, home to the unified bird clans.

* * *

><p>Sanaki was amazed once her carriage arrived to Serenes. Not just because of the lion laguz proving to be a faster way of transportation than horses, but because Serenes was now full with life with laguz from the hawk and raven clans. All of them talking and working together to create nests on top of the beautiful trees and sometimes houses for the beorc who visited with the help of fallen trees or rocks since laguz disliked the idea of cutting down trees, much less in Serenes.<p>

"It is good to see you again, Empress Sanaki." And the Empress couldn't help it but allow a soft smile to appear on her lips when hearing the familiar voice of a member of the hack clan. "Although I could see you all the way to Begnion, under orders of Hawk King Tibarn, we always keep a close watch to you, Empress." Janaff added while flying around the royal carriage, Ulki was as usual by his side.

"Fear not Empress, it was Tibarn's orders not to point my ears in direction of Begnion, the King of Hawks trusts you." And Sanaki was glad to hear it. "Unfortunately, the king must apologize to you, Queen Nailah form the Hatari arrived just recently; the king is currently having a meeting with her, and thus won't meet you for the time being."

"Queen Nailah arrived? That means Ike did as well?" Janaff and Ulki exchanged looks; Sanaki just moved her head several times in negation. "It's nothing!" She yelled hard. Reyson just smiled at his friend's reaction, and at the way Sanaki pressed her Cymbeline tome hard toward her chest. "At any rate, you two are no one to judge me, is he here or not?" She asked boldly.

"Commander Ike is indeed in Serenes, so are Soren and Ranulf, but due to their contract with Queen Nailah, they must remain at her side all the time." And Sanaki lowered her head at such reply. Both Janaff and Ulki noticed. "We are sure Queen Nailah will understand if we ask her for you to meet the Commander." Sanaki flinched and was about to speak out in self-defense to Ulki's words, but Janaff butted in the conversation before she could.

"Sure! Ike mentioned he wished to pay the Empress of Begnion a visit." And upon hearing such words, Sanaki's heart stopped. "We will ask for Queen Nailah's permission then. Worry not, Empress Sanaki, we will see Ike comes to see you!"

"There is no need for such a thing! If Ike was planning on visiting Begnion, I'm sure he will do." But Janaff and Ulki ignored her and they then transformed and flew at high speed around Serenes and to the only castle it had. "Am I that obvious?"

"You really are." Reyson added. Sanaki just lowered her face when noticing; her crush on Ike was strong enough as for her not to notice she was behaving abnormally in comparison to her usual self. "I suppose it is something beorc and laguz share in common, both behave oddly when in love, so did Naesala when he found out Leanne had laid a couple of eggs."

"I actually can't wait to see it myself. Naesala being a father? Who would have guessed it?" Both Reyson and Sanaki laughed at the idea, but the laughs were over once Vika stopped the royal carriage in front of a tall tree, in front of which Sephiran was waiting.

"Lehran?" Reyson asked. Sanaki just faced away, not knowing how to address Sephiran anymore.

"Reyson, as usual it is a pleasure." Lehran, the black winged heron spoke out, he then directed his eyes toward Sanaki, whom he knew was glad to see him, only she was too shy as to admit it. "Sanaki." He began, and the Empress of Begnion finally directed her eyes to him. "Welcome." Was everything he said, and Sanaki allowed a soft smile to be drawn on her lips as Lehran helped her down the carriage and then accepted the warm hug he gave to her.

"I have missed you, Sephiran!" She added happily, and the black winged heron laughed at her. He was now happier than ever, since the world, despite still being forced to war because of beorc and laguz differences, was now Ashunera's favorite diversion. She loved both beorc and laguz, and influenced by her Yune-self, enjoyed it even when they were at war, since that made both cultures, more enjoyable to watch. Sanaki was always in the wrong, Sephiran knew it, while Sanaki wanted nothing to do with gods and demanded not to be treated like an Apostle, the reality was Ashunera was there now more than ever, to watch, to protect and to keep equilibrium between beorc and laguz, and she was keeping a very special watch over the young Empress of Begnion as well as the person she was in love with. "When will you return, Sephiran? I need someone to take Duke Oliver's place."

"But the Duke is very funny." Lehran added. "But please, Sanaki, call me Lehran, my days as Sephiran are now over." And Sanaki refused. For her, even if Lehran was his true name, even if he was as old as a black dragon, Sanaki knew him as Sephiran. "As you wish, at any rate; I'm afraid I can't return to Begnion yet. I'm needed here, with me here, the citizens of Begnion believe the grace of the Apostle and her royal advisor Sephiran, will forever bless these woods, if I were to return to Begnion, your holy influence would leave Serenes with me."

"I'm not an Apostle!" She complained, and Lehran lowered his head for a moment before smiling for Sanaki once again. "Seriously, I was never the Apostle to begin with, why does everyone think they can keep calling me Apostle?"

"Yune believes in you, and to her eyes, you are her Apostle." Lehran added. Sanaki doubted. "You will see. Yune may be gone, but she now lives in Ashunera. Do not deny her church, soon you will be needing her." Sanaki was confused, but Lehran said no more, and instead, he faced the top of a tree, where Naesala was resting, his eyes forever vigilant. He already knew the Empress and her escorts had arrived, but as a husband and soon to be father, he was endlessly vigilant. "Naesala will grow impatient, you should meet him already."

"Climbing is something I'm not good at." Sanaki added, but soon felt Lehran's hands around her waist, and then he jumped toward the top of the branch Naesala was at. Lehran then placed her down carefully, and after her arrived Reyson and Vika. "Naesala?" She added while in the middle of the surprise.

"Invading my nest? How bold of you, Empress Sanaki." He added. Sanaki smiled. Lehran just left the tree and went in search of something to do, he knew Naesala disliked him. "Vika, your services are no longer needed, you may return to Muarim and the little beorc." Vika vowed and then left, Naesala then faced Reyson. "My prince." He added.

"Naesala." Was everything Reyson said. Best friends or not, Reyson was still cold to Naesala for everything he did in the past, but the hostility toward the former Crow King was seriously dying down.

"Naesala!" Leanne then came out from a hole at the tree, where Sanaki found out her nest was, the crow laguz quickly stared at Leanne. He was, as usual, worried about his heron wife. "…Hatching…" Was everything Leanne said, she was still having a hard time learning beorc language, but no more words were needed. Naesala quickly flew his way inside of the hole, and Sanaki and Reyson followed him inside alongside Leanne. "Fast!" She yelled and pushed Reyson inside rudely, the group then found a confortable looking home, with a nest inside, where Leanne and Naesala slept, and a smaller one, were a couple of eggs were moving.

"Curses, damn brats! Couldn't they wait for a more private moment?" Naesala added in annoyance, and Leanne pulled his wing hard in annoyance for calling their children brats. "This isn't the moment, Leanne, our eggs are hatching." It was the first time Sanaki saw a bird laguz being born. She actually never knew how to react, she just placed a lot of attention to it, and saw how a black beak shattered one of the eggs, and then a few black colored feathers made it outside of the shell, revealing a crow laguz was being born. "A crow! As expected, told you it was going to be a crow." Naesala added proudly, just then the other egg was shattered by another beak, this one was a little greyer, and Leanne, despite being happy, was a little disappointed to know her child was born a crow and not a heron, or so she though before white feathers made it out of the egg.

"Heron!" She yelled happily, and Naesala had to smile. "Girl!" She added, but Naesala defied his wife, he wanted a baby boy, not a girl. The argument continued, and after a while, the hatching was over, revealing a raven boy and a heron girl, both transformed into babies once their hatching as laguz was over. Sanaki was amazed, little were the beorc who had witnessed a laguz birth, if there was any, and this time it was the birth of a heron girl, now there were five royal herons. "Happy!" Leanne yelled out, and Naesala couldn't help it but laugh at her.

"And now I suppose I'm a father, Tibarn would laugh at me if he happened to see this." Naesala added, and then a strong and almost fake laughter was heard. Tibarn had witnessed it, only Naesala never noticed. Reyson did but remained in silence so Naesala would be embarrassed. "I got this feeling you will never allow me to hear the end of it."

"Of course I won't! Making fun of you, Naesala, is way better than tearing you apart." Tibarn added, and then made a reverence toward Sanaki before approaching the former Crow King and offering his hand to him. "Congratulations, damn crow, Nealuchi would be glad."

"Tell me about it. When that old crow is done with the grapes gathering, and returns to find out the eggs already hatched, he will be awfully teary-like for missing their birth". Tibarn laughed hard, and then he noticed how Sanaki stared at Leanne's babies. For the young Empress, this was a memory that would forever be in her heart.

"Sanaki is enjoying the moment quiet a lot." Tibarn added while staring at Sanaki, the girl was already rubbing the heads of the sleeping newborns. She truly liked babies a lot, which was something which won Tibarn's attention.

"Of course she is, I invited her after all, only these brats decided to hatch before she was gone." Naesala added coldly. Sanaki just directed a cold stare to him before returning her attention at the sleeping babies at Leanne's arms, especially to the heron girl sucking her finger.

"They are beautiful." Sanaki added, Leanne nodded several times while rubbing her chin against her babies. "So this is what it feels like, to be a mother." Sanaki added, Leanne then blushed when feeling what Sanaki was feeling, she then smiled at her. Reyson did as well. "What?"

"Too young!" Leanne mentioned, and Sanaki blushed. "Does Ike know this?" And now even Tibarn and Naesala stared at the young Empress now blushing stronger than ever. "Sanaki?"

"It's nothing!" She yelled out of embarrassment, which woke up Leanne's newborns, who began crying hard like birds instead as common beorc child. "Ah? Oh no, I'm sorry." Sanaki added. Leanne just began singing a galdr and lulling her babies into sleep once again, the beautiful song was the one which was taught to Sanaki ever since she was a ten years old child, a song she couldn't use to wake up Yune, but felt comfortable while hearing it. Soon, Sanaki began singing the galdr of release as well, and the trio of laguz from the different bird tribes smiled at them, and at the way the two newborns returned to their sleep.

Reyson then felt something odd, and directed his eyes toward the entrance of the tree. There was no one there, but Reyson knew he had felt something, a feeling which would place a smile on Sanaki's young lips, and still, it was a feeling he couldn't speak with Sanaki about, since beorc were complicated, and he, as a laguz, shouldn't interfere in their affairs, at least not more than what was needed. "Empress." He interrupted once the shared song was over, and Sanaki redirected her stare toward the heron prince. "I believe there is someone waiting for you out of the tree." Reyson continued. Sanaki just made her way out of the tree while everyone else enjoyed the view of the once again sleeping newborns.

"Hello?" She asked, but no one replied to her words, instead, she found an empty branch, strong enough for her to walk on top of it without falling down, and wide enough not for her to need to find any equilibrium while standing on top of it, but still, high enough for her to be careful during her walking. "Why can't birds live closer to the ground?" She asked herself, only there was someone down the tree to hear her.

"Empress?" She blushed upon hearing the voice, and she waved her head several times telling herself it was only her imagination, she would be awfully embarrassed if it were him. "Sanaki, over here!"

"How rude! You shouldn't address me like that, call me Empress!" She yelled out of annoyance as reaction to hearing her name being spoken out so informally, but she quickly felt her heart skipping a beat when she noticed it was Ike the one she was yelling at, her embarrassment just grew wider. "I-I-Ike? Is that really you?" She wondered, a tear already falling down her golden colored eyes. She couldn't believe it, but she quickly cleaned her tear away. "How dare you address me like that?" She yelled.

"You never change." Ike added. He looked exactly the way he always looked, dirty, buffed, and arrogant, but Sanaki still loved him that way. "You are still a royal brat." He pointed out with a smile on his lips, but Sanaki was awfully pissed off by his words and stepped hard at the branch, which let out a cracking noise, and shortly after, broke and forced Sanaki to fall down the branch. "Sanaki!" Ike yelled, but then everything went dark for the Empress of Begnion.

"Ow, my body hurts." She reacted a couple of seconds later, something had stopped her fall, and that something was Ike, she noticed when she opened her eyes only to find Ike's ones staring back at her. "Eh?" She reacted and tried to push herself away, only she was in a very uncomfortable position, from which she couldn't stand up easily. "I… ah… Ike!"

"You are lighter than I expected." Ike added, Sanaki blinked twice at that last. She was indeed on top of Ike, but she expected him to be rude toward her, call her a brat perhaps, or push her away rudely while saying she was as fat as a lion laguz. Instead, he just smiled; he wasn't even showing her that emotionless stare he was famous for. He was truly smiling, and that only drove Sanaki more embarrassed at him, and when she thought her embarrassment had reached the limit, she noticed an object tied around his neck. It was the Pavise scroll she had presented to him, and that proved to be too much for her, since her whole face went red in embarrassment. "Sanaki?" Ike wondered. It was the first time he had seen her showing such weakness; it was unnatural in the Empress. "Sanaki?" He asked again.

"You have the scroll." Was everything she said while still being embarrassed and unable to take her eyes away from him. "You kept it… even after the war was over… you kept it…" She mentioned, Ike just gave her an odd stare, and not just that, she was still on top of him and not trying to push herself away anymore, it was as if the girl was in a trance.

"It was a present from you, Sanaki, I wouldn't just throw it away." He added calmly. His intention none other but to please the Empress of Begnion with his words, their relationship had grown over the years, for Ike, Sanaki was someone he cared for, just as Elincia, Micaiah, or even his friends at the Greil Mercenaries. He cared for them all, he never thought about Sanaki or anyone else in a different light than that one, not until that happened at least.

The last thing Ike knew was that Sanaki had pressed her lips against his own. His eyes widened. Sanaki was kissing him! A girl seven years younger than him had just kissed him, although Sanaki didn't seem to have noticed. Her eyes were shot, her lips only softly pressed against his, it was as if she had fallen asleep on top of him and the kiss was an accidental one, and yet, upon opening her eyes, and noticing what she was doing. Sanaki never pulled herself away, but pressed the kiss a little and allowed a couple of tears to fall from her eyes. She then pulled herself away, staring at the surprised Ike, who still couldn't believe what had just happened, while blushing oddly at him and having her eyes half shut as if she was waking up from a great dream. "I finally made it… I finally, gave him a hint… of my true feelings…" Was everything she said before falling asleep, leaving behind a confused Ike, and a group of bird tribe laguz whispering to one another while making fun of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to visit my profile page if you want to follow the After Dawn Series from beginning to end.<strong>

**Remember the order of reading changes with each update, make sure you don't miss any chapter.**


	2. A Shelter From the Rain

**Hi guys, took me a while to figure out how to continue with this story, and even now I don't think it turned out as I initially wanted it to be, but then again, I think now I understand why is it so hard for Ike to have a girlfriend, I mean, just try to keep this guy interested in someone without pulling him out of character! Somehow I believe I managed to place Ike into character, can't say the same for Sanaki, and yet I can't say she is out of character, I believe she is pretty much in character, but also immersed in a character evolving of my own, I don't know, just read and tell me what you think.**

**Will check the grammar later as usual, which reminds me, I re-posted last chapter with the grammar fixed already… at least that's what I think.**

**EDITED BY SENTINEL07! I guess I don't have to do the edition anymore, lol, just kidding, the help is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Emblem – After Dawn Series – Sanaki.<strong>

**Chapter Two: A Shelter from the Rain.**

* * *

><p>"Empress?" Sanaki's heart complained while she remembered the events from the day before. It all happened at Serene's Forest, her dream coming true after seeing Ike once again after so long. "You never change; you are still a royal brat." And Sanaki felt her eyebrows complaining at such thoughts. She hated him so much, that uncaring way he always spoke to her was a disgrace to everything she represented, and yet, she just couldn't take him out of her mind. "You are lighter than I expected." Such uncaring nature was always a bother, but also, a great gesture she found herself blushing at. But none other than seeing him still wearing the precious scroll she gave to him. "It was a present from you, Sanaki. I wouldn't just throw it away." It was official, Sanaki was madly in love with him, enough for her not to notice the moment she approached to him and pressed her lips against his, delivering her first kiss to him, but also, stealing his.<p>

"No I didn't!" And she finally woke up, her face flushing more than ever. Her hair was a mess, and she was still wearing her holy robes, surrounded by grass and flower petals from Serene's Forest, who someone never took the caring gesture of cleaning away, not that the Empress of Begnion cared at the moment. "…I kissed him…" She told herself, her fingers close to her face. Her eyes about to break into surprise-full tears, her lips doing waving-like movements in complaint to her own actions; she left her guard down. Worse than that, she actually showed that weakly and childish side of her which she, as an Empress, was forbidden to show. But instead of freaking out like she should, or cry as the little girl she was, she just lowered her head, hugged her legs close to her chest, and gave the events some deep thoughts. "He must hate me." That was everything she said and then stared at nowhere, noticing she wasn't at the Mainal Cathedral, but at some kind of castle recently built. "Serene's Castle?" She wondered.

"Are you finally awake, Empress?" Reyson added, finally making his way inside of the room. Sanaki just nodded with sadness not only evident in her face, but in her feelings, which Reyson could read perfectly. "That wasn't the kind of reaction I thought I was going to notice whenever you woke up." He added once again, and offered to Sanaki some fruits the hawk and crow clans had gathered for the Empress of Begnion. Only then Sanaki's stomach growled, allowing her to know she had been asleep for a while already, and so, she accepted the fruits. "A penny in beorc currency for your thoughts." He offered, and took the mentioned object out, which forced Sanaki to smile.

"That's only a saying." She added. Reyson then stared at the coin and placed it back inside of his tunic. "I don't know what to think anymore, a part of me is glad, and another one is telling me to execute Ike in order to erase my sin." She joked, although Reyson found the joke a little disgusting. "I don't think I can see him straight to the eyes anymore… it was impossible even before this happened anyway."

"You really think so?" And the heron's smile won Sanaki's attention. "There is no war, and as a heron, I can feel the emotions of everyone easily. Ever since the incident, Ike hasn't been able to concentrate in anything at all. I heard from Volug that even his lion-laguz like hunger had died down." And Sanaki placed her whole attention toward Reyson, trying to find out if he was only trying to help her out of her embarrassment, or if he was being serious. "I think you shouldn't give up." He finished, Sanaki just smiled.

"I hope you are right… and yet… I don't think anything I do will be of any help… Ike is just… too far away for me to reach him…" Such was her reply. The Empress of Begnion had accidentally declared her intentions toward Ike when kissing him, but was nowhere near ready to accept them. "I'm going back to Begnion." She instructed. Her eyes were forever in blank, empting her mind from any thought about Ike and trying to concentrate in her people, her kingdom, which was in need of a leader, and such leader was ignoring her royal responsibilities while falling victim of her immature self. Such side she had to ignore in order to become the ruler her people was in need of.

"Won't you speak to him?" Reyson asked. Sanaki just cleaned the petals and grass away from her holy robe, and then walked toward the halls of Serene's Castle, noticing the lack of doors or window's protections. The bird clans were free and mostly trustworthy, there was no need for privacy and there were no limitations, not that they were needed. If a member of the bird clans was in need of privacy, they had to build their own nests at the outsides and find refuge there. The castle was only a formality toward beorc clans.

"Why should I?" Sanaki replied once noticing they were alone and no one would hear her words. "He is a mercenary, I'm an Empress. There is no need for me to request of his services. Begnion will stand tall without his help." She added, ignoring the warm feeling on her chest telling her not to give up on her feelings. "Tell Tibarn I'm afraid I need to return to Begnion immediately, our meeting will have to wait."

"Are you leaving so soon?" A voice was heard just as she crossed the corridors close to some kind of indoors forest where a great variety of berries were found, but Sanaki couldn't pay any attention to the beautiful bushes or even think about tasting the delicious fruits as she found her ears invaded by that voice. Ike had been training silently at the garden, so silently that she didn't even notice. "Janaff and Ulki asked me to meet you." His words were as uncaring as ever. Anyone would have thought Ike hadn't noticed what happened the day before between the Empress and her once mercenary, although that sort of helped Sanaki to clear up her mind. He didn't hate her, but also, he didn't like her. "What's going on, Sanaki?"

"Empress!" She corrected, not even staring toward him while saying those words. She wasn't even facing him, she couldn't. "For the love of Ashunera, one would have thought that after four years from our meeting, you would have learned manners. What way is that to address an empress? How disrespectful!" She complained, and Ike rested his sword against his shoulder, being always a proud individual.

"I call you whatever I please." He replied, and Sanaki turned around in annoyance to meet face to face with Ike, only she blushed immediately after doing it so. "Made you turn." He added, and then cleaned some petals away from Sanaki's hair, which she hadn't noticed still adorned her head.

Upon seeing such gesture, and feeling Sanaki's blooming feelings once again hitting her chest, Reyson found it best to leave the mercenary and the empress to get to know one another as they never had the chance back in the days of war. And so, while opening his wings, Reyson directed one last stare toward Sanaki, and allowed a soft smile to adorn his lips as he flew away.

"What a nerve." She added. Ike just stared at her with curiosity. "Leaving me alone with a wolf when I needed him the most… that damn heron." She whispered to herself while facing away and trying not to enter eye to eye contact with Ike.

"Isn't there anything you want to tell me?" Ike wondered. Sanaki waved her face fast in negation, recovered her temper, and then turned around and began walking away, only for Ike to follow her closely. "How is everything in Begnion?" He changed the subject upon noticing Sanaki was too proud as to open herself to him.

"In a world without a goddess, Begnion barely stands." She admitted, returning to her usual self. "Move it already! You are my companion; it is disrespectful to walk behind me." Although she still tried to break the barriers between her an Ike in her own peculiar way, still having a faint hope in him returning her feelings, only not too much. "The senate was dissolved, the army restructured, and the Holy Guard dismissed in favor of preventing a rebellion… most of Begnion believe I'm fake, and they are currently trying to overthrown me in favor of democracy, they even called me an imperialist brat."

"Of course you are a brat." He joked, and Sanaki, instead of feeling insulted by his words as she should, couldn't help it but notice Ike was been open minded toward her, going as far as treating her as if she were Mist, probably because he hadn't seen his little sister in a while. "Sounds like you could use a mercenary."

"I kindly decline your offer." She added, her heart complained. Despite the great opportunity she had back there, she was pushing Ike away. "You are Queen Nailah's employee, and the relationship between Begnion and Hatari is delicate, not to mention nonexistent. Asking you for your cooperation in my affairs would be disrespectful." She finished, and Ike rushed in front of her, stopping her march, and forcing the Empress to stare directly at him.

"Queen Nailah fired me." He added. Sanaki stared at him. "Something about behaving improperly against a respected member of Begnion's royal house." And Sanaki bit her tongue in surprise, which Ike had to ignore for the moment. "She also mentioned the nonexistent relationship between Begnion and Hatari, and said it would be an insult to your person to leave me unpunished, you owe me a job." He added. Although he said it with that usual emotionless stare he was famous for, it soon faded, and turned into one full of concern. "What happened to you, Sanaki?"

"…Empress…" She added while facing away, a blush more than evident in her face. "…You owe me respect… I'm not your equal… you are a commoner… a peasant…" And Ike stared at her oddly. "…I'm a member of royalty… by some thought to be holy… you don't even have a royal heritage…" Everything she said sounded like some kind of excuse.

"And you still kissed me." And everything just crumbled after such words. She even lowered her face, and Ike did nothing but rub her hair not really knowing what to say. "You are such a kid." Except for that, which angered the Empress, but she remained in silence, not wanting to place herself in yet an even more embarrassing situation. "Soren said I disgraced you, for some reason he was awfully upset at me for what you did, and Ranulf never allows me to hear the end of it. He is always making fun of me, not that I care, but those two are right about something. I can't just pretend it never happened, and neither should you." And after, there was silence. Sanaki tried to analyze Ike, see if he even had a faint interest in her, sadly, she noticed it wasn't that way.

"Taking seriously the charges, I should be ordering you to be executed." She added coldly, half annoyed because Ike reflected no true feelings toward her. "But, I have no army men to lose in a fruitless fight against a brute like you, and knowing that I also… complicated you with my actions… it is only natural I forgive you for your insolence…" Ike finally had enough; he took his sword out and began walking away. However, Sanaki continued, perhaps after noticing she was allowing a great opportunity to slip away from her fingers. "I need a Central Army General." And Ike interrupted his march. "Someone to take Zelgius' place… someone I can trust…" She finished, her lips doing waving like movements, her heart forever waiting for an answer. She couldn't hide her excitement in the less. Ike knew it. She was just too obvious despite trying to be arrogant and stubborn, only he was equally arrogant and stubborn.

"I'm not interested." And Sanaki felt her heart shattering. "I'm not a royal pet, and you will never see me wearing heavy armor." Sanaki nodded with sadness evident in the movement of her head, but soon saw Ike's shadow surrounding her, and she couldn't help but stare back at him. "But I suppose there is something else I'm interested in… I will accept the job, if you give a job to Ranulf and Soren as well." She blinked twice, but said nothing, she just nodded in agreement, and the deal was over. "I will return to Begnion after I have taken care of some unfinished business. I will see you there, Sanaki."

"Empress!" She yelled hard, and then saw Ike waving his hand in annoyance toward her, meaning he cared little about those damned formalities. Sanaki actually had no idea of what had just happened, but she still smiled oddly after Ike was finally gone. Her heart was racing at a speed she never imagined, and her face was surrounded by sweat. "He is staying in Begnion!" She told to herself. Sanaki couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p>"Ike? A general for Begnion? Who would have ever imagined it?" Tibarn asked. Sanaki really wasn't expecting the king of the unified bird clans to come and express his farewells and good wishes toward the Empress of Begnion. However, while in his territories, Ulki and Janaff were asked to keep their ears and eyes against her, which lead into Tibarn finding out of her leave. "You think he will tolerate it? I believe he won't, that guy wasn't born to be a royal pet."<p>

"It was an agreement between Ike and myself." Was everything Sanaki said, while allowing Reyson to help her up to her royal carriage. This time it was being pulled by horses from the Begnion Empire, and lead by the clumsy deputy commander, Makalov. "I appreciate your hospitality, king of birds; my… barely trusted deputy commander… will see me arrive safely to Begnion." She said with a tone of distrust, which Makalov didn't notice, as he just kept polishing his new pinkish armor. It was an expensive piece of armor Sanaki was forced to present to him in order for Astrid, now Duchess Damiel, to accept the lead of the Northern Begnion Army. "Reyson, aren't you coming?" She asked upon noticing the heron prince not entering the carriage.

"Naesala asked me to stay." Was his first reply, but Sanaki knew he was planning something. "The delicate health of Leanne may keep me away from Begnion for a while. After giving birth, herons grow weak. Naesala is too busy protecting the nest and Nealuchi isn't as strong as he used to be. So, until Leanne gets better in health, I'm staying." But he couldn't fool her; Sanaki knew he was keeping his distance for her to deal with her current feelings.

"I understand." She added half-annoyed. Sephiran wasn't there to see her leave, and she wasn't expecting him anyway. He went and came as he pleased, just as it happened during the days he used to live back in Begnion. "We are leaving, deputy commander Makalov. Tanith and Sigrun must be worried sick, and if we don't hurry, we won't make it in time for the meeting at the senate with the townspeople." She ordered, and Makalov lead a small caravan of soldiers around the forest, and in search for Begnion.

"But of course, my fine Empress. After everything you have done for me, it is about time I reflect my value to you." And Sanaki made a mockery; it was obvious Makalov was trying to be nice, mostly in order to avoid being criticized by his soldiers for being a drunkard, a gambler, and a pitiful man. "Duty, my men, is what places me here as deputy commander of the northern armies, only below in rank from Duchess Damiel, who by the way, is my beautiful girlfriend and soon to be wife." And his soldiers grunted after noticing they were once again going to have to hear that story.

"This is going to be a long way home." Sanaki admitted, while Makalov continued making out histories about his bravery and his duty, which his men ignored. Sanaki then noticed the gold carvings his armor was supposed to be adorned with were missing, which meant Makalov had crafted them off of his armor and used them for gambling. "He seriously got no idea of how expensive those carvings were." She spoke to herself, but swallowed her annoyance while remembering how valuable a general Astrid was.

The Central Army, currently lead by Haar, was a strike force forever in mobilization, keeping down minor skirmishes all around Begnion. Currently, they were close to the territories of Serene's, which the rebels evaded in order to avoid conflict with the bird clans. By the west, Sigrun kept the seas safe from bandits and pirates, and helped in the introduction of the dragon laguz into Begnion. She now acted more like an ambassador and less like a Holy Guard commander. By the south, the greatest military power of Begnion was in control of Tanith, even if there weren't many territories to protect there. There were only small towns by the sea. The current bases of the rebellion were thought to be hidden there, and Tanith had no patience to spare. By the east, Tormod and Muarim kept the borders with Daein protected, and were in constant activity. Daein, despite belonging to Micaiah's rule, still didn't acknowledge peace with Begnion, and thus the borders were continuously attacked by soldiers from both territories trying to keep the invaders away, much to Micaiah's and Sanaki's dislike, since both were sisters and tried to keep their kingdoms at peace. The northern regions were peaceful ones, and the army was in constant vigilance of the borders with Crimea, and a small part of Daein. There were no words of a rebellion. But it was all thanks to Duchess Damiel, since her kind heart and will to help, and her ability to never judge anyone poorly, managed to win the hearts of the citizens from the north, which trusted Sanaki entirely because of her wise ruling and her kind heart, reflected in Astrid's lead.

Sanaki allowed a deep breathe to escape her lungs after such reasoning. Being a ruler was hard business, especially for a 14 year old. Her worries for her people were just too much, and there were little citizens who understood her idea of ruling as an Empress and not as an Apostle. Many still believed in her holy heritage, and such was the reason of her worries. The rebellion was, after all, the product of her claiming she wasn't holy, but still the rightful owner to the throne.

She finally found it best not to worry about anything military or political like, much less in her people's beliefs, and instead tried to relax and find a different source from her distraction, one which didn't include having to hear more of Makalov's lies or worrying about him giving his armor away as a beat of some sort, which his lady luck would strip away from him.

A guarding post delimitated the territories of Serene's Forest. Sanaki had ordered it built not because she was afraid of an attack from the bird clans, but because she wanted her people to know those forests were sacred, and that no one should cut them down. Once the gates were opened, and the small caravan of twenty or so soldiers had made it out of Serene's, she was officially in Begnion, which meant Ulki wouldn't have to worry about hearing more of Makalov's lies, although she knew Janaff still kept a vigilant eye against her.

For a while longer, the trip continued. They were now half the way toward the nearest towns, and the sun was standing tall announcing the midday. Thankfully, the forest still stood tall and prevented the Empress or her companions from being sunburned, but also, it was too dense for Janaff, way back at Serene's Forest, to know where Sanaki was, so Sanaki remained vigilant, as if knowing danger was close.

"…What is this feeling…?" She spoke to herself, staring out of the window of her carriage, and at the forest surrounding her. She could feel chaos, or later that was the word she used to express such feelings. She knew chaos perfectly as her sister was once possessed by the spirit of Yune, chaos itself, and for such reason, she could feel it. "…Makalov…" She tried to call him, but Makalov was too busy burning the ears of his soldiers with his horrible storytelling, as to place any attention to her or to his surroundings. "Makalov, shut up!" She added calmly, but Makalov once again couldn't hear her.

"I remember King Ashnard." Makalov added, ignoring the danger they were all at. "He was like a lord of chaos I tell you, nine feet tall, long beard and red eyes, a real berserker like savage! He mounted… what did Haar called it…? A monster, a giant reptile-like Pegasus!" He lied, since Makalov wasn't between the members Ike selected for the invasion to king Ashnard's castle, so he had no idea of how Ashnard looked like or what kind of beast he flew with. "His armor as dark as the night, and breathed out fire!"

"Makalov!" Sanaki finally shut him up. "We are being followed." She informed calmly, and while holding her Cymbeline at her left hand. "Stay alert." And Makalov took his sword out, trying to look powerful and knight-like in front of his soldiers, but biting his lips in fear and silently pleading for lady luck to protect him.

"Goddess Ashera, protect me, I killed Ashnard in your name." He lied, trying to win the favor of Ashera's side of Ashunera even when it was Yune the one wanting a little diversion, and Sanaki bit her lips in annoyance once hearing that last. She wasn't there, but knew it was Ike who killed Ashnard and not Makalov.

The soldiers were trying to keep Sanaki protected, but without Makalov giving out orders, there was no formation, no order. Everyone was exposed, and when the first arrows fell from the insides of the trees, and killed two of her soldiers without problems, she knew she was going to have to talk to Astrid about Makalov's useless leadership if she made it out of this one alive.

A powerful dark magic attack made it out of the bushes as well. Sanaki had to jump out of her carriage moments before it was destroyed by the powerful dark energy. "They got dark sages!" She yelled, and then opened her Cymbeline, tore a page apart, and launched the tremendous force of the Cymbeline's page after chanting in the ancient tongue. Fire stroke a couple of black robbed mages, which fell to their knees after passing away thanks to the flames, probably dead. She had no time to wonder, since she had to use her magic to protect her soldiers from the dark sages.

Black armored soldiers came out and attacked the white armored soldiers of Begnion; one even yelled Daein was responsible for the attack. However, ever since Micaiah took the throne, she ordered Daein's armors to be colored all red as a movement against the dark army of Ashnard, which lead Sanaki into believing Daein wasn't the responsible. But to think the rebellion forces on Begnion somehow managed to arm themselves with those black armors.

Somehow Makalov managed to fight the rebellion's soldiers. He was skilled with the sword, even if he panicked all the time, as all those years fighting debt collectors made him a great swordsman, even if he was a failure of a man. Sanaki kept tearing tome pages apart, dangerously wasting the durability of her Cymbeline tome. However, it was needed since she was the only warrior with enough skill to fight the dark sages back.

The situation was already more dangerous than what Sanaki had initially thought. More and more soldiers came out, and her soldiers were falling fast. She found herself and Makalov back against back, and no more than five Begnion soldiers around them and protecting them from at least 30 black armored soldiers, who apparently had no interest in killing the Empress but wanted to capture her alive. They probably would have, if wind magic hadn't been casted against some soldiers, and Ranulf in his laguz form hadn't left his hiding spot in favor of the Empress. However, none of them were scaring the black armored soldiers away from around the Empress, until Ike arrived that is, and spun his sword, Ettard, against the soldiers, killing three in a swing, harming other two with the same hit. "…Ike…" Sanaki spoke out to him once seeing the warrior standing in front of her, and then felt her waist being surrounded by his arms moments before he jumped aside from a soldier attacking him them both with a giant ax, and forcing them both to roll down the forest until Ike felt his body slammed hard against a tree.

"Get the fake Apostle!" Yelled the warrior with the giant ax, and ten soldiers ran after Sanaki. They found Ike's sword in the way, slaying soldier after soldier with ease, and keeping Sanaki safe, who now had only five pages left in her tome, and couldn't waste them. "If we can't capture her alive, just cut her down!" Yelled the ax warrior, sending more of his soldiers toward them while Soren, Ranulf and Makalov tried to lead the remaining soldiers into survival.

"She isn't fake!" And Ike cut another soldier away, moments before turning around and picking Sanaki up, much to the Empress' embarrassment. "Mark my words, I will have your head for disgracing the Empress, she is now under the protection of Ike's mercenaries and Queen Nailah!" And after saying that last, a wolf laguz, Volug, jumped from the bushes while leading an army of wolf laguz against the black armored soldiers, which seemed to be close to one hundred and still hiding all around the forest. "This place isn't safe, Sanaki."

"Empress!" She complained. Ike just ignored her and ran with her in his arms around the forest, using Ettard from time to time to slay soldiers down in a single blow, not wanting to risk Sanaki's life in a situation in which he didn't have enough soldiers to win, but was needed to retreat.

"Get her! Kill the fake Apostle!" Yelled the ax warrior again, and if there were any doubts about his leadership, he reflected it by cutting a wolf laguz down with a movement of his ax. This forced Ranulf to take his place between him and the other laguz soldiers, not wanting more laguz casualties.

* * *

><p>Some soldiers still followed Ike and Sanaki around the place, but a heavy rain had scared most of them away, which was something Sanaki was unable to comprehend. Since not long ago, there were clear skies, even if the sky wasn't that visible from insides of the forest. Even Tibarn had mentioned before that it would be a warm day, and laguz knew better about weather than common beorc.<p>

What Sanaki didn't know was this rain was product of Yune, always watching her precious Apostle, who for so long had been denying her gifts even when the goddess of chaos loved Sanaki so much as to see her being hurt. Now only three soldiers kept the pursuit, but thanks to their persistence, Ike knew those soldiers were skillful enough as to put a good fight, and so he just blocked when the soldiers got close enough, not wanting to risk Sanaki's life.

"Put me down!" Sanaki ordered, even when Ike refused and kept battling. "I said, put me down! That's an order!" And Ike allowed her to climb down, just in time for him to use both hands to block the attack of a strong warrior. "Enough!" She yelled. "Give up now and I will spare your sorry lives! Do you have any idea of who you are lifting a sword against? I'm the Empress of Begnion!" She demanded, and soon saw another sword being swung dangerously close to her face, only Ike blocked and fought the three soldiers back. "Haven't there been enough casualties? You can't win! It is Ike the man you are fighting against! Surrender!"

"Dead to the fake Apostle!" One of the soldiers yelled, and Sanaki felt her face being hit with a warm red liquid, not her blood, but the one of the soldier after Ike had cut his throat with his sword after saying such words. Ike was now furious.

"Anyone else wants to call the Apostle a fake once again?" He asked, sword in hand, muscles tensed, and ready to pull his sword into the chest of the first of the two soldiers to jump against them. "You are only pawns who follow orders of a sick general who wishes nothing but power, I don't know what he promised to you and I don't care, but if I hear those words being told by anyone, I don't care who… I will see my sword cutting you down! Understood?" The soldiers wanted to keep fighting, but understood they stood no chance against Ike, and instead of continuing with the pursuit, they ran away. "Are you well, Sanaki?" Ike asked.

"…Empress…" She added with sadness evident in the tone of her voice and while her wet hair fell in front of her face, preventing Ike from seeing her. "…They yelled it out… with such conviction… they aren't just following orders… they hate me…" She added. There was a mixture of tears and rain water running down her eyes and cleaning the blood from the dead soldier away from her face. Ike couldn't see her face yet, and he pulled her chin up, to see her face cleaned away from all blood, which proved to be too much for the Empress of Begnion, who finally broke into a strong sobbing, and hugged Ike hard. "I can't stand it!"

"Sanaki!" Ike complained. He was feeling awkward for accepting the fact of the Empress hugging him like this. He wasn't even able to solve the conflict between the knowledge of Sanaki liking him yet. Now he had to deal with Sanaki on a moment of weakness, and try to calm her down, which he did by kneeling and pulling the young girl into a hug. Not that he wanted to, but knew Sanaki needed it. "We need to keep moving." He added after a moment. "The place is full with soldiers, and the rain doesn't seem like it will end anytime soon, let's go find a place to stay."

* * *

><p>They walked in silence for a couple of hours before finally finding a town; the place was full with farmers trying to help their animals into the shelter of their barns, and fine women were buying supplies and candles for what seemed was going to be a long lasting storm. A goddess or not, the Yune part of Ashunera still couldn't control her powers entirely. Or maybe she did, but enjoyed it to spread chaos every now and then in order to have some fun.<p>

Between the farmers, Sanaki noticed some black armored soldiers taking their armors off and joining the farmers in their activities. So, the Empress noticed, this town didn't believe in the Empress in the less. "Let's look for another town." She added. However, the wind became stronger, and Ike knew it would be dangerous to waste time looking for another town.

"Stay here." He ordered, not even turning around to notice Sanaki was about to complain. He just ignored her and made his way inside of town. Sanaki just sat down with her tome close to her chest; she could barely concentrate in the rain or her surroundings. If a black armored soldier had found her, she wouldn't have noticed, and yet she sort of knew they wouldn't since she saw some taking their armors off and joining the farmers. It was early, she could see the reflect of the sun from the other side of the clouds. But she was tired because of her crying, and slowly began falling asleep when she heard Ike arriving and throwing a bag to the grass close to her. "Get changed." He ordered and then turned around.

"Excuse me?" She wondered. Ike never replied and remained vigilant and while giving his back to her. Sanaki then opened the bag and found some girl clothes there. Nothing fancy, more peasant-like than anything, but instead of complaining, she looked for a tree to prevent the clothes Ike brought from getting more wet than they were. "I hope you didn't kill anyone to get these clothes." She added while trying to undress, although her clothes were wet and not allowing her to release herself from them.

"I don't kill for fun." Was everything Ike said while Sanaki kept getting dressed. He didn't peek, he wasn't interested at all. At least there he had enough manners. "There are many black armored soldiers. The whole territory believes the Apostle is fake, but don't worry. Even when I promised to kill anyone saying that, I didn't, I know how you hate violence."

"It's not like I hate it." She admitted while finally managing to pull a white tunic down her body and fixing it. She was surprised to find out they fit her perfectly. "How did you know my measures?" She asked.

"You are shorter than Mist." He answered, and Sanaki had to ignore such comment while squeezing her hair dry and then fixing it by tying it with some slim ropes Ike bought for her to hide her identity. It had been a long while since the last time she wore a braid, much less one with the size of Titania's one. Sigrun used to tie her hair in a braid whenever it was time to sleep when she was eight years old, and so she sort of remembered the procedure. Once she was done, she sort of looked like a farmer girl, only with some kind of royal heritage giving her real identity away. "You can turn around now; I just need to tie these sandals." She replied. She usually wore leather made slippers, and was having a hard time tying the sandals.

"You have no idea of how to tie them, do you?" He asked, Sanaki just ignored him and tried to get her sandals tied, but only ended hurting herself by tying them too strongly. "You are doing it the wrong way, let me show you." He tried to help, but Sanaki complained once Ike touched her and tried to win some distance away from him, only she ended with her back against the tree. "Do whatever you want then!" He yelled out of annoyance, but Sanaki never had the intention of pushing him away, not then at least.

"It tickled me you idiot!" She yelled back, and then faced away in embarrassment after noticing how Ike was forcing her to feel uncomfortable. "…At least… that's half the reason…" She added. Ike just stared back at her; the Empress couldn't stare back at him. "I don't despise you, the whole contrary and you know it." She added boldly.

"Whatever." He said, leaned down and touched her feet once again. She immediately complained because of the tickling sensation, but Ike rudely forced her not to move her foot and continued tying her sandals. Once he was done with the right one, he trapped her left foot and Sanaki moved wildly as reply. She had a greater weakness on her left foot than the right one, and Ike couldn't help it but smile at such reaction. "You are such a kid."

"I'm not! And it's not like I can help it!" She complained, but then burst into laughter because of the tickles. "Stop that!" She demanded, and Ike did once he could tie her sandals. "Such embarrassment! How dare you disgrace me like that?"

"Give me a break, I was just helping you!" He yelled. Sanaki just lowered her face. She knew it, but was also too embarrassed as to admit it. "I'm not going to act any different to you because I know you like me." He admitted. Sanaki blushed hard. "Not until I know what to answer anyway, so don't expect any special treatment, Sanaki."

"Empress!" She demanded, and then saw Ike moving his head in negation while pointing at her clothes, and Sanaki had to bit her lips in annoyance. "Oh… right…" She then followed Ike out of the protection of the forest, and was surprised to see Ike grabbing his long cape on top of her head, and using it to create a small shelter around her. She blushed at his actions, and then lowered her face while keeping up to him. "And all that stuff you said earlier about not giving me a special treatment?" She asked.

"If you want, I can pull my cape back." He added while staring at Sanaki, and the girl just waved her face several times in negation. "What am I doing? I never did something like this for Elincia." He whispered to himself, although Sanaki was close enough as to hear it, forcing her blush to shine stronger than before, and to smile at his words.

"It's fine with me." She added, trying not to sound too anxious, and failing miserably. Ike still kept his cape sheltering her anyway, while wondering over and over of his reasons toward the young Empress of Begnion.

* * *

><p>"150g for spending the night, that's almost the price of a bronze sword!" Ike complained to the owner of an inn, a fat man who seemed to care only for money. Maybe it was because the rain had filled his inn with visitors looking for a place to stay. "I will give you 100g for a room."<p>

"Then I suggest you start looking for another place to stay." The fat man complained. He was a master extortionist. Ike could tell, but with the rain as heavy as it currently was, and many others arriving to the inn. He knew soon there would be no place to spend the night. "Take it or leave it, there are plenty of costumers waiting."

"150g is fine." Sanaki added, for her, 150g was no money at all. She was an Empress anyway, but Ike was always having money problems. If it weren't because of Soren managing his incomes and Titania getting the jobs, the Greil mercenaries, during the days he used to lead them, wouldn't have lasted for long.

"I'm not going to accept that price. Spending the night at a common inn costs 50g, 100g is as expensive as they get during the days of war. There is no war. There is not even a reason to place your prices so high!" Ike demanded. The inn keeper was losing his patience and clients were already demanding for their payment to be reduced.

"150g is a fair deal!" He yelled back in annoyance. "If you don't like it, then sleep down the rain, and there is a war taking place if you haven't noticed! War against the selfish rule of the fake Apostle it is!" And Ike closed his hand into a fist, about to slam it against the inn keeper's face, which would probably win the attention of the black armored soldiers drinking some beer at the bar of the inn. They either hadn't noticed Ike, or probably weren't part of the group who attacked them by the forest. Luckily for them both, Sanaki decided to butt in while grabbing Ike's hand.

"Calm down, brother." She added, not wanting the inn keeper to have any wrong ideas about the mercenary spending a night with a girl her age. "150g will be fine." She added once again, and then asked Ike to pay. Since she, as an Empress, never had to pay a thing since she always had a guard or someone paying for her expenses. "Just pay!" She ordered. Ike bit his lips in annoyance and took the gold out. "But I want a receipt!" She demanded.

"A what?" The man scratched the back of his head, and Sanaki smiled at that last. "Oh, right, a paper with your expenses written on it. Not many ask for that thing. Yeah well, whatever, it's none of my business." The man then asked one of his employees to come, one who actually knew how to write. "What good are these things for anyway?" Sanaki never replied, not until seeing the receipt and the one writing it down placing a seal with the help of some candle wax and then pressing his copper ring against it. It was the seal of the inn. One for the inn and another one for the client. Sanaki then snatched it before answering the question.

"It's simple, so people like you would never extortion others with high prices. Empress Sanaki invented a taxes system." And the man laughed out loud. Ike just stared at her oddly, but he still trusted Sanaki knew what she was doing.

"The fake Apostle got no power here! Half of what I win with this inn goes to the Black Army! That brat got no power here. I'm sponsoring a rebellion against her. Now stop wasting my time, these are the keys to your room." And Sanaki took the keys rudely, but with a smile forever drawn on her face.

"And if you lose?" She asked, and the inn keeper laughed out loud. "Well, even if you win, you don't know when it will happen, which means the Empress still sends her men to get the taxes." She informed, and the man crossed his arms but nodded. "Then you got nothing to worry about because, if your numbers are right, and you pay your taxes properly, then you can keep your inn. But if you don't, you know the Empress will close this inn down." And the man's smile faded. "The month is almost over, and thinking like the greedy merchant you probably are, you saw a chance thanks to the rain, and wanted easy money. So you placed high prices when your sells are usually booked for 50g per night, so I hope your Black Army wins this war before the month is over. If not, good luck speaking yourself out of this one to the Empress."

"So what? I just have to burn the receipt!" And he burned the mentioned object. "Now there is no proof of me ever asking for 150g for a night. " And Sanaki waved her receipt, which forced the fat man to lower his face. "150g? Who has ever heard of an inn charging 150g for a night, I meant 50g! Here is your change!" The man then delivered 100g to her, and Sanaki took them and then burned her receipt. "Now leave!" The man yelled, but Sanaki placed her hand in front of the man. "Now what?"

"I want my 50g receipt." She demanded, and the man did as he was told. "Thank you, let's go brother." She instructed, and Ike just stared at her not really understanding what had just happened. "By the way." Sanaki stopped her march without even turning around. "Burning a receipt is illegal. Do it again and I will tell the Empress… now don't forget to pay your taxes." And then, many costumers went to the inn keeper demanding their receipts, and the man knew he was going to have his wallet emptied because of his little trick with the prices.

"That was… I don't know… very… Empress-like…" Ike added, and Sanaki blushed a little at the comment while climbing the stairs toward the room's section. Then, she carefully opened the room's door and noticed, much to her dislike or probably embarrassment, something she hadn't contemplated. She only paid for a room for the two to spend the night. "What?" Ike wondered, not really getting it until finding only a bed for them both. "Oh." He replied to himself.

"I'm asking for another room." She then stared down toward the first floor, and noticed a crowd asking for their receipts and instead finding the inn keeper returning money to them. "It could take a while." She added. Ike just threw his sword to the floor and curled his cape into an improvised pillow. "What are you doing?" She wondered.

"It's late." He added. It really wasn't, but Ike used to sleep early and wake up even earlier. "A long walking day awaits us tomorrow. Sigrun and Tanith are surely worried about you, and Ranulf and the others may be looking for us around the towns. We will need all energy we can find."

"…But…" She began, and then saw Ike laying down and resting at the wooden made floor. "I can't just sleep in the same room you do, undercover or not, I'm an Empress!" She complained once again. Ike just ignored her and closed his eyes. "I can't believe this." She added while fighting her sandals off. Once she managed to take them off, she climbed the bed, and then curled inside the covers. "These covers are rough." She kicked them away, but she then began rubbing he arms. She was still wet thanks to the rain, and was freezing because of the weather, she surely was going to spend a horrible night, or so she thought before she saw Ike's cape falling on top of her body. "…Ike…?" She blushed madly; the mercenary ignored her, sat down on the floor, and tried to fix himself into a comfortable position.

"Don't even mention it." He added and then placed his arms linked and below his head. "Just go to sleep already, I'm used on sleeping in the floor." But Sanaki couldn't. That last gesture, in Ike's own particular way, was caring enough for her to lose her mind against her own embarrassment. "Now what is wrong with you?" He asked. Sanaki just curled inside of his cape. "Get some rest, Empress." He spoke out of annoyance; he just couldn't believe how self-centered Sanaki could be.

"…Sa…" She began and then gulped hard. Ike just turned around to see her. "You can call me… Sa-Sanaki…" She finished. Ike blinked twice once hearing her words, as if he didn't believe what he had just heard. "…It's fine as long as no one else finds out… isn't it…?" And then she noticed what she was saying. "It isn't like I despise you! It's only I…" And she found Ike staring back at her, and then she could say no more.

"I know, you are an Empress, I will behave." He finished, and then stared at the ceiling. "It's interesting, you know?" He mentioned. Sanaki stared at him, for once forgetting she was awfully embarrassed when thinking about him. "For so long, I cared about nothing but becoming strong, and surpass my father as a sword fighter. I never really had the time to think about girls or anything like that." He mentioned it so out of the sudden that Sanaki for a moment thought this was a normal conversation, until her embarrassment won the best of her, and she curled inside Ike's cape once again while giving her back to him.

"…And…" She gulped, Ike just faced the ceiling once again. "…How does it feel to… for once… think about it…?" And Ike placed some thoughts into it, while Sanaki just waited in silence for his answer.

"It isn't half bad I believe." He confessed and then curled as he could, and giving his back to Sanaki while doing it so. "I will just have to wait and see." Was his final reply before trying to fall asleep, and Sanaki accepted his answer. It wasn't going to be easy, but at least Ike knew, and that, for now, was more than enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to visit my profile page if you want to follow the After Dawn Series from beginning to end.<strong>

**Remember the order of reading changes with each update, make sure you don't miss any chapter.**


	3. A Peasant's Life

**This time I placed a little more romance into the story, but before you read, there are some things I need you people to know:**

**I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I have added three more "After Dawn Series" side stories recently, for more information you may want to visit my profile, but for now I will try to explain it.**

**The side stories are short stories apart of the main "After Dawn Series - Sanaki", but involving other characters of the Fire Emblem series. Right now there are three: one featuring Jill and her relationship with Haar. Another one featuring Astrid and her non-existent relationship with Makalov. And finally the recently posted one featuring Leanne, and her relationship problems with Naesala.**

**These stories are related to "After Dawn Series – Sanaki" But you don't need to read them to follow the plot of the original story, every "After Dawn Series" story, is related, but remains as an independent side story.**

**I guess I'm confusing you, pay it not mind for now, and once you read this chapter, be sure to visit my profile page for a better explanation, read, enjoy and review!**

**EDITED BY SENTINEL07!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Emblem – After Dawn Series – Sanaki.<strong>

**Chapter Three: A Peasant's Life**.

* * *

><p>The soft touch of the first sunrays, which escaped the continuous imprisonment of the clouds of a still rainy morning, began hitting Sanaki's face. And such beams of light were enough for the girl to complain and try to hide below her covers. Only, while doing it so, she noticed her feet being exposed, and the cold feeling of the raining morning stroke them directly.<p>

She complained about the sensation, and tried to pull her covers down with her already cold and naked feet, just to notice her covers were short, and barely able to keep her whole body covered. She was then left with the choice; she could cover her face and avoid the sunrays from hitting her face, or protect her already freezing feet.

She found it best to protect her feet and avoid earning a cold. When she did, she finally opened her eyes just to notice she was inside of an old looking inn's room, and her body was covered by Ike's red cape. It was a warm feeling, one she found herself blushing about. Not only did Ike reflect a bit of concern about her health when he allowed her to cover her body with his cape, but she could almost smell his natural scent. It wasn't smelly as she would have expected it to be, the whole contrary, rather it smelled like grass in the morning, or perhaps like the wet rocks near a river. It had a natural scent of nature, the odor of freedom, way better than lavender or jasmine as everything around Begnion.

"…Freedom…" She mentioned once noticing such word was the equivalent of Ike's way of life, and was depressed when noticing it. "…His way of life… is freedom…" She mentioned once again. "Walls can't contain him… fanciness can't comfort him… rules can't force him… manners, are none existent to him…" And she then kneeled at her bed, allowing Ike's cape to slide down her shoulders as she stared out of the window, and lost herself against the rain drops falling outside gently. "…Stripping him from all that would be selfish…" She concluded, and then felt her head being hit softly. It was a feeling she blinked twice about before finally turning around gently and staring at Ike who still kept his hand closed and on top of Sanaki's head.

"Don't place words in my mouth." He instructed, the tone of his voice was as emotionless as usual, and although his face reflected no annoyance at all, rather it reflected no care in the less as well. Ike was, after all, a hard person to read. "Breakfast is ready." He added and then pulled his cape away from Sanaki's body, revealing her messy hair due to the wet weather and her constant movements while in her sleep. "You are a mess." He added once again, and the Empress of Begnion just blinked twice at his words. She just couldn't understand him. "That's the problem with long hair; it's always hard to keep clean and fixed, having short hair is way better, it's easier to manage." And with that said, Ike left the room while fixing his cape, leaving behind a confused Sanaki.

"…He likes short haired girls…?" She wondered, and then stared at her reflection by a bowl filled with water next to her bed, her hair being a mess as usual; she actually looked older than she was supposed to be. "He could find a gentler way of telling me." She added out of annoyance and while feeling her eyebrow moving with hatred toward her crush.

"In your dreams!" She heard him yell from outside of the door, as he was actually waiting for her, which was a surprise. "Move your royal butt, I'm hungry." He continued, and Sanaki bit her lips in annoyance, took the bowl of water, and splashed herself with it in annoyance. "What was that sound?" He wondered.

"I was just fixing my hair." She added in annoyance and while walking past Ike, her hair was all wet, and she was blushing in madness and embarrassment. She couldn't believe herself in the less. "Move it already!" She instructed, and Ike just rolled his eyes but followed the annoyed girl, who was even walking barefoot all around the inn, not wanting to waste any time anymore in fixing those damn sandals she still couldn't figure out how to tie and was too embarrassed as to allow Ike to fix around her tickling feet.

When making it downstairs, she noticed many families sharing tables and laughing at one another. Just as she noticed it had happened the night before when they arrived to the inn, only this time the laughter and the fun wasn't product of the abuse of alcohol, but because of the people's hearts and their interest in their families and friends.

"That's our table." Ike pointed, and Sanaki felt her eyes opening themselves widely, since at their table there were many different dishes, and the stories of Ike's laguz-like hunger recently stroke her mind. "You can eat all you want, don't limit yourself." He added and sat by his table, sword still tied to his waist, his cape resting at his shoulders. Ike wasted no time taking anything off for eating. "What's wrong?" Sanaki just delivered an odd stare to him while counting the many dishes and staring at his buffed body. She was now curious about how he could keep his body in such great conditions.

"How can you eat this much?" She added coldly. "Seriously, yesterday you were complaining about paying 150g for a night at this inn, but when eating, you just don't hold back any penny." Ike just ignored her and took a piece of bread; he chewed it and began eating. "What's mine?" She asked.

"Anything." Was his reply, and then he took a chicken's leg from the plate Sanaki had in front of her. "That is if I don't eat it first." And Sanaki felt her eyebrow tickling in annoyance, but instead of starting a useless argument, she took her fork and knife and pulled a random plate. She really had no idea of what she had selected to eat, as half of it was burned, and the other half was raw. She made a disgusting face when seeing it. "Don't tell me you have never had horse meat before." Ike added, revealing to her the name of the dish in front of her.

"You eat horses?" She added in disgust and then pushed the plate away from her while waving her head several times in negation. "Of course I haven't! I just eat deer and rabbit, sometimes fish, or oysters, shrimp and lobster!" And her stomach growled. "I refuse to eat this kind of food." And Ike just crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You have never eaten bear meat either?" Sanaki moved her head in negation. "How about eel?" And Sanaki gave Ike a disgusted look. "No wonder you are so short." And Sanaki bit her lips in annoyance while trying to swallow her anger. "Just eat something already!"

"I don't want to! This food is disgusting!" She yelled, and everyone around the inn just stared at her oddly. "Serving horses as food? Wild bears in slices? The head of an eel in a plate with suspicious looking water around it? This isn't food! It's a bag full of batteries and stomach worms! It isn't even fried correctly!" She yelled at Ike, failing to notice she was insulting everyone's food.

"More for me then." Was Ike's reply to her insults to the food, and Sanaki just sat down once again, and found her stomach complaining. She tried to ignore the urge for food; she was way too high in society as to fall so low as to eat such disgusting dishes. "That's it, you are starting to worry me, just eat something already." But Sanaki moved her head in negation. "Mia had this same problem with Rhys. When she joined the Greil Mercenaries, she noticed Rhys would never eat meat, he was vegetarian."

"I'm not a vegetarian!" She complained. "It's just that I'd rather have nothing in my stomach than have this raw meat for breakfast. Who eats meat for breakfast anyway?" And she crossed her arms in annoyance. "And if I remember correctly… even if I had my personal tent and had Sigrun and Tanith serving my food there… I remember Rhys eating meat."

"Mia convinced him." Ike added while biting a slice of bear meat. "She was always worried about everyone eating as they should; she even fed Ilyana all the time while thinking she suffered of hunger pains. But Rhys was a special challenge. He was always sick, and Mia concluded it was because of the lack of meat in his body, even when Rhys wanted to have only vegetables." And Sanaki noticed Ike was actually smiling while telling her such story. This was the warm feeling of belonging to a low social status, no matter how stupid a story may be, you just listen to it. It's just an honest story, nothing out of the ordinary. Very different than stories from high society, which people adorn to make themselves look even fancier or wealthier. Most of the stories from royalty were nothing but made out stories or something they stole from someone else.

"One day she invited Rhys for lunch. Oscar had cooked meat stew with no vegetables, since it was Mia's turn to do the shopping and she skipped them on propose." And Sanaki noticed she was smiling as well. "Boyd couldn't be any happier of course, same as me, I don't do vegetables, but Rhys just refused to eat a thing. It was disgusting for him". Sanaki was so immersed in the story that she didn't even notice when she began eating as well, which wasn't part of Ike's plan but he did notice when it happened.

"Of course he was disgusted!" She yelled with authority, and Ike took advantage of her distraction to eat some more. "He was a saint man. During the days Ashera was a true goddess, she had established all of her creatures were sacred. Almost all monks, healers and priests, were vegetarians. They were respecting her teachings! I was almost forced to be vegetarian as well, but I had a strong weakness toward shrimp." She admitted and continued eating. She really hadn't noticed, not even when her fork took a slice of eel from the nasty looking plate. "How did Mia convince him anyway?"

"We were all having food, and Brom had eaten almost all the stew." And Sanaki couldn't help but laugh out loud a little. "Rhys still hadn't eaten a thing and we were even betting on how much longer he would resist without fainting. The stew was already cold, and Rhys just didn't want to eat, no matter how much Mia had insisted." And Ike took a moment to drink some of his juice in order to continue. "Mia was finally having enough, so she decided to be straight forward, so she found it best to tell Rhys what would happen with his stomach if it didn't get enough food." And Sanaki blinked. She was a child, and although as an Empress she knew a lot of politics and history, she just had no knowledge about biology or anything health like. "Want to know?" Ike asked, a smile drawn on his face.

"Well, I listened to your story so far, it would be impolite of you not to tell me." Ike nodded, and then asked Sanaki to come closer to him. He was going to whisper Mia's words to her ears. Sanaki was so immersed in the conversation that she forgot she had a crush on Ike, and just approached without doubting it even once. Ike then revealed Mia's words to her, and she pushed herself aside fast. "It eats itself?" She yelled. Ike nodded. "So, when the stomach growls it actually means it is…" And Ike nodded. "How come Rhys didn't know that? He was a healer!"

"He was a healer indeed, but not a doctor." And Sanaki moved her head several times in negation when thinking about her own stomach eating itself. "But, at least you won't be having that problem." And she blinked twice at his words. "You have been eating the whole time without noticing." And Sanaki stared at an empty plate. "You ate a slice of horse meat, and even had some eel soup."

"Eel?" She complained. Ike nodded and Sanaki suddenly felt sick. "I'm not hungry anymore." She admitted, and Ike moved his shoulders up and down, meaning it was fine with him. Sanaki at least had something in her stomach. She would be fine until it was time to eat again, and he was even sure next time she wouldn't be so picky with her food. The sound of her stomach growling would just freak her out.

After breakfast was done, Sanaki went back to their room to pick her sandals up and dry her soaking hair. She was calmer now, and Ike wasn't rushing her in favor of breakfast. She took her time in fixing her hair back into a nice looking braid. Once that was done, and Ike had taught her how to tie her sandals, they left the inn despite the soft rain still falling.

As it happened last time, Ike used his cape to cover the Empress from the rain. She was embarrassed of course, but didn't refuse his help and even grabbed him by the waist to cover herself even more. It was going to be a long walking day, and the more time she could prevent herself from getting wet, the better, since Ike's cape wouldn't be useful for a cover for long. The water was already filtering anyway.

During their walking, they managed to witness how some young sons of farmers walked out of their homes while wearing black armors. The same black armors which meant a rebellion taking place against her ruling. She even forced Ike to stop during their walking, so she could see how a young 17 years old soldier hugged his old father before joining his squadron and then rushing to the forests, apparently in search of her.

"Let's keep moving." Ike commanded, and Sanaki nodded weakly before resuming their slow walk toward the opposite direction the black armored ones took. "My father once told me a story, about the real reason behind soldiers wearing helmets at war." Sanaki once again stared at Ike with interest. There was such determination in his face, that even for her, it was impossible to ignore his words. "Helmets weren't made for soldiers to protect their heads from arrows or other weapons. That was only an added effect, the real reason behind hiding your face behind a helmet, was so your enemy would just see you as an armor; not like a father, or a son, or a woman, but a soldier." Sanaki nodded as it made sense. When she fought alongside Ike in the past, she never wondered about the story behind the person who she was burning with her spells. She just did, because she never saw a face, but a nation she was fighting against.

"Why don't you use a helmet?" She wondered, and Ike stared at her with concern. "When you fight, they see a young man, and they still fight you. They don't touch their hearts and they just try to kill you. Sometimes I think you are even more exposed than anyone else since many know your face. You are Ike, hero and enemy of Begnion." She concluded. She was worried about him as he was both a hero and an enemy. There was always someone trying to hunt him, and yet there they were, walking by a town still far away from Begnion's capital of Sienne, with him being an easy target.

"I will never hide my face behind of a helmet." He informed. Sanaki just lowered her face. "Unmasked, I know who just wishes to kill and deserves to be killed, and I also see those who wish to fight for their country because they care, not because of following someone's orders. I sometimes just allow them to live." And for a moment, there was silence. Sanaki couldn't understand war. She understood politics, but war, even when she had lived it, and fought on it, she just couldn't understand it. "You despise war?"

"No." She added calmly. "War is needed, it's in human nature. There is war everywhere, and some wars aren't deal with using weapons, but with words." And Ike stared at the Empress with interest. "Politics is a war of words. If controlled correctly, it won't end up in a blood bath." She then stared at some farmers gathering the crops down the rain. Some crops were left behind, some others harvested even when they weren't mature enough. "A farmer fights his own war against nature. There are many kinds of war, some bloody, some just daily minor conflicts, I don't despise war… I despise when it just runs out of control."

"Some don't think about it that way." Ike informed. "Ashnard and the Senators of Begnion both wanted nothing but power in order to satisfy their selfish wishes. And it is our duty to make sure people like those won't spread war against all Tellius, just because of their selfish needs." The two finally made it out of the town, and where lucky enough not to be spotted by a couple of black armored soldiers protecting the entrance of the town, now everything that was left was to follow the main road toward Begnion's capital.

Ike then saw a farmer riding toward the capital. He was in the middle of his delivery duty and, despite the rain, he was going to make sure the capital got the always vital vegetables from the farms of the smaller towns. Ike then took Sanaki's hand and allowed his already soaked cape to fall back to its original position before running with her toward the farmer's carriage. Ike began a conversation with the farmer, and the old man nodded. Because of the heavy rain, Sanaki couldn't hear a thing, but then felt Ike pulling her to the back of the carriage. Then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up and on top of the still moving away carriage. Ike then jumped inside.

"You still don't respect my personal space!" Sanaki complained, and then began trembling as the rain was falling even harder once again and there was just nowhere to hide from it. Using Ike's cape was useless now that it was as soaked as all their clothes, so both accepted the fact of not being able to ignore the rain and just enjoyed the view. "…When do you know…?" Sanaki began, and Ike had to approach to her since the sound of the water hitting the wooden made floor of the carriage just wouldn't allow him to hear her properly. "When do you know you aren't selfishly sending your men to die in war?" She wondered. Ike just remained in silence for a moment, even when Sanaki looked like she was desperately in need of an answer. Many had died in her name, and many others would. When thinking about it, it all just seemed like a selfish excuse for her to remain as ruler of Begnion.

"Sanaki would never send her men to war selfishly." Was his reply, and Sanaki lowered her face but smiled. "When we met, I thought you were just a good for nothing royal brat." He admitted, and Sanaki bit her lips hard.

"Well, thanks a lot; I thought you were a heartless and arrogant mercenary with no manners in the less!" She defended herself, and Ike never felt like giving her an answer. He just laid down and allowed the rain to hit his face freely. "And I wasn't entirely wrong." She finished.

"Neither was I, you are still a royal brat." She ignored the comment while facing away, but Ike wasn't finished. "But I was half in the wrong as well; you were good hearted, and good intentioned." And Sanaki stared back at him. "You were also a total pain, and an arrogant little girl who thought of herself really highly when it was obvious you lacked the knowledge for ruling properly."

"Enough already! I got your point!" She complained. Ike just laughed. "Seriously, always calling me such things. That's just so rude, and I'm not a brat! I'm 14 years old!" She yelled out, and Ike took a more comfortable position in order to stare back at her. "I'm more mature than you are, stupid Ike."

"Whatever you say, Empress." He made fun of her, and Sanaki just took a tomato from one of the boxes and threw it at him, which he evaded. "That surely was mature enough." And Sanaki bit her lips in annoyance; she hated him so much sometimes. "Don't worry about it that much." Ike interrupted, and Sanaki just stared at him oddly. "Sanaki's got a pure heart, and I'm making sure it remains that way." And she returned to be her usual calm self once Ike said that last. "Sanaki would never send her men to war because of a selfish wish. Since you are wise even at your young age, and pure because of the same reason… you are the perfect ruler of Begnion, Empress Sanaki."

"Just Sanaki!" She complained. Ike stared at her. "Honestly, I order you to call me Empress, and you keep calling me Sanaki. Then I allow you to call me Sanaki, and you start calling me an Empress. Sometimes I think you are just messing around with me!" And Ike nodded, angering Sanaki even more. "Move aside!" She ordered while kicking him, and Ike took a sitting position before seeing the Empress pulling his arm, and forcing him to surround her with it. "I'm cold!" She complained once again, this time while blushing more than ever.

"You don't have to be so pushy." Ike added and pulled her closer to him, but only with the sole purpose of helping Sanaki to warm up, even when the girl's intentions were different than what she had ordered Ike to do. She just wanted him to embrace her. "By the way, you are being too obvious."

"Shut up! You don't reflect any concern toward me anyway! The less I can do is order you to it!" And Ike couldn't help himself this time. He just laughed. "And I was really cold!" She defended herself, but smiled anyway. Ike was slowly opening toward her, and even if he was aware of her intentions, and was being a total pain to her all the time, at least he wasn't pushing her away.

* * *

><p>It took the farmer an hour and a half to finally arrive to Sienne, the capital of Begnion. By the time he did, the rain had stopped entirely even when the clouds still remained covering the whole capital. Ike took 20g from out of his bag and gave them to the old man who, after a wave, left in order to continue with his daily activities.<p>

"We are finally here." Ike added while taking his cape out and squeezing it. Sanaki did the same with her long hair. "Now all we need to do is find one of Begnion's soldiers and be escorted toward the Mainal Cathedral." Ike added while looking all-around of town. Once he found a pink armored soldier, Ike was about to go and ask him for his aid, but Sanaki stopped him. "Empress Sanaki?"

"Sanaki!" She complained. "Seriously! Will you ever stop teasing me?" She asked, and Ike just stared at her waiting for the girl to explain herself. "The Mainal Cathedral isn't far from here." She began with a blush on her face. "If it's just walking, I don't mind it in the less, we will walk!" She instructed, and then pulled Ike's hand for him to follow her. "Reyson and I…" She began, and Ike listened to her words. "…we like to walk around town, without the company of the Holy Guard or any bodyguard. We like to be close to people, get to know them and understand their needs instead of acting as a royal brat!" She made emphasis in the royal brat part, since Ike just kept calling her that way. "When Sephiran was my most trusted aide, we used to walk among the citizens as well; I'm expecting you to do the same!"

"Whatever you say, Sanaki." And she blushed; she actually liked the feeling of hearing Ike mentioning her name without calling her Empress or a royal brat.

"Sanaki?" A yell was heard, and Ike and the Empress exchanged looks moments before a pink armored soldier had rushed toward them, grabbed Sanaki's hands, and kneeled before her. "It is true! The Empress of Begnion has returned! I'm so glad to see you Sanaki!" The soldier yelled.

"Empress!" She complained and kicked the soldier away from her. Once the helmet of the soldier fell down, she noticed the pink hair, and the goof-like smile; it was Makalov. "How dare you address me so impolitely?" She added rudely, and Ike just rolled his eyes. "Seriously, no one respects me anymore, I'm an Empress! Ruler of Begnion! By many still thought to be holy! And you dare addressing me like that so freely?"

"That's enough, Empress." Ike commanded, and Sanaki turned around in order to complain about him calling him Empress and not Sanaki, but she quickly covered her own lips. She just couldn't ask Ike to call her by her name in public as it would be disrespectful. "Makalov, stand up. You are a royal knight." And the pink haired one did as he was told while smiling oddly at Ike. "Empress Sanaki wishes to be escorted back to the Mainal Cathedral, that's an order."

"Sir Ike, what a surprise it is to see you again." Makalov added while smiling oddly. "But in case you hadn't noticed, Ike my old friend, I'm a royal knight. You were my commander before, but right now you can't speak to me like that." There was never a harmful intention in Makalov's words. He was only trying to show to the citizens of Begnion how good a knight he actually was, even if it meant going against Ike.

"Then, I suggest you to behave properly in front of a superior." Sanaki interrupted, and Makalov made a reverence toward her. "It's not me the one you should be apologizing." She then pointed at Ike. "But at my Central Army General! He is your superior!" And Makalov felt his jaw dropping, and many other citizens were surprised after such revelation. "Now, where is my horse?" She asked rudely.

"But of course!" Makalov added. "For the Empress of Begnion only the best. It will be my honor for you to ride my own horse." And Makalov offered his hand for the Empress to take in order of helping her on top of the horse; she accepted the offer and then began riding away with Ike and Makalov each at a side. "I'm so happy for your return, my Empress. Tanith said she would cut my head off if I didn't find you, but you won't allow that, right, Sanaki?"

"Empress!" She yelled hard, and Makalov lowered his head. Ike just ignored the whole situation, he understood he was the lucky one who could call the Empress by her name, but almost felt sorry for Makalov, who was always scolded by Sanaki for calling him by her real name.

"Royalty." Ike began. "I may never be able to understand it." And their walk toward the Mainal Cathedral just continued.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? Am I finally released from my responsibilities?" Once arriving to the Mainal Cathedral, the first thing Sanaki did, instead of meeting with Sigrun and Tanith or at least taking a bath and changing into more royal like clothes, was meeting with Haar and Duke Tanas at the military room. It was in order to keep her word as an Empress, and release Haar from his royal duties as Begnion's Central Army General. "At last, I will finally be able to return to Talrega, and see my wife once again." Haar mentioned while taking his armor off.<p>

"You married Jill?" Ike wondered. He was out and at Hatari when everything happened so there were many things he didn't know. "But isn't she like 20 years younger than you?" And Haar just delivered a soft smile to him.

"And aren't you like 7 years older than the Empress of Begnion?" And Sanaki flinched at his accusations; the Duke just began laughing oddly, having his lips closed and mumbling like some kind of big and giant fat cat. "And I'm only 17 years older than Jill, not 20." He mentioned after finally releasing himself from Zelgius' old armor and delivering it to Ike, who kindly denied the offer. "The armor comes with the package." Haar explained.

"I made a deal with the Empress. I would be her Central Army General, but wouldn't wear the armor." Ike added, and Haar just moved his shoulders up and down and just threw Zelgius' helmet away.

"How disrespectful!" Duke Tanas complained, and Haar just rolled his eye in annoyance. "Throwing away the crimson armor of the late great general Zelgius of the Central Army just like that? Such beautiful piece should remain as an altar for the great person Zelgius used to be. Do not insult the beauty behind such armor with your idiocy and poor behavior you peasant!" The Duke exclaimed.

"For the last time, Duke Tanas." Haar complained. "It is just armor! Just like the black armors stolen from your village at Serene's Forest!" Haar pointed out, and Sanaki finally found the discussion becoming an interesting one. "At least I'm not going to have to hear you muttering about your supposed beauty."

"Say that again!" Sanaki commanded with a look full of determination drawn on her face as she faced Haar. Ike was surprised as he didn't know such determination could exist in a 14 years old girl.

"What? Everyone knows he isn't beautiful. He actually makes me sick. And for the love of a good nap, would it kill you to chew some mint old man? Your breath stinks!" Haar complained, and the Duke was about to yell out something in self-defense when Sanaki butted in the conversation once again.

"Not that!" She exclaimed. "About the black armors!" And she faced the Duke. "Oliver!" And the Duke flinched. Every time Sanaki called him by his name meant she was really mad at him. "Don't tell me you used our war founds once again to buy pieces of art! And please at least tell me those pieces of art you bought weren't Daein's black armors!" And the Duke smiled oddly. "For Ashunera's sake! You did! You swore loyalty to me with your beauty to be stripped from you if you were ever to be false to me!" And Ike took his sword out, expecting the Duke to defend himself. Instead, he found Haar grabbing his Brave Ax in defiance. "What is the meaning of this?" Sanaki demanded for answers.

"Easy Apostle Sanaki, no one wants to get hurt." Haar added, and then stared at Ike as he pointed his sword against him. "And you Ike, pull your sword away because, even if you are a better fighter than I am, you know I'm not just anyone who you can put to eternal sleep easily." And Ike pulled his sword away. "I know what you are all thinking. You think the Duke plotted this against the Apostle, but he didn't. He is a dirty and a horrible and smelly gas bag, but he knows how to keep his promises. The Duke had been loyal to you, Empress Sanaki."

"We saw the black armors." Ike interrupted; Haar just readied his ax; not because he wanted to start a fight with Ike, but because he knew one should always be on his guard when Ike was near. "They tried to kill Sanaki. They were wearing Daein's black armors, but weren't Daein. They were citizens from Begnion, and from the rebellion trying to murder Sanaki."

"I swear to you my Apostle, that you are misunderstanding my intentions." Duke Tanas spoke out. "I paid Talrega a lot of gold to save those black armors from being destroyed and painted red as part of Queen Micaiah's orders to bury King Ashnard's rule of terror. I just wanted to preserve history. I wanted to open a gallery of art and preserve the memories of the days of glory. But the armors were stolen!"

"Do you believe him?" Ike asked Sanaki. It was no secret that Ike disliked Duke Tanas, and he knew that lifting a sword against him would earn him a fight with Haar as well. So, before doing anything reckless as was usual on him, he searched for Sanaki's royal permission. "Sanaki?" He asked once again.

"I'm thinking." Sanaki informed, and then stared at Duke Tanas. He was almost crying for the Empress to forgive him, and Haar was really willing to risk his life against Ike for someone who Haar also hated. "Put your sword down, Ike." Sanaki concluded, and Haar breathed out relieved, same as Duke Tanas. "Oliver." Sanaki called, and the Duke lowered his head. "Your intentions were in favor of a greater good, but you have accidentally aided the rebellion. The black armored rebels are going after my head. Just for this once I will forgive you, but be sure of something Duke Tanas, the next time you buy art pieces, you must let me know first."

"But of course!" The Duke exclaimed. "I swore to her highness that I would never be false to her ever again my Apostle, and I admit my mistake. I will now humidly behave as you instruct me." And the Duke made yet another reverence. He was awfully ashamed.

"Haar." Sanaki called, and the owner of such name kneeled before her. "You may now live in Daein, but you are Begnion by birth." And Haar nodded. "A promise is a promise, I gave you my word and I will see it fulfilled. You are no longer the General of Begnion's Central Army." But Sanaki kept staring at him. "However…" She continued. "I expect you to return to Begnion if I ever find the need of a brave soldier in this war against the black armored ones… will you come to my aid if such situation ever arises?"

"If my Queen Micaiah allows it, then I will." And with no more to say to Haar or the Duke, Sanaki waved her hand for them both to leave. "I hope to see you again, Ike." Haar mentioned. "And next time, let's just hope we don't end up trying to hurt each others Commander!" Haar added and made a reverence.

"It was good to see you too Haar, and say hi to Jill from my part." Both warriors smiled and walked toward opposite directions; one heading out of the cathedral and toward the barns in search of his wyvern, and the other one following Sanaki deeper inside of the same building. "Will you be all right?" He wondered. Sanaki had lost her temper for a second back there, which was something Ike had disliked.

"I know the Duke meant no harm." Sanaki began. "But thanks to him, the rebellion got armors to fight this war, and it is a war I just don't understand." She mentioned while releasing her hair from her braid, once again revealing her long and silky hair. "I know I'm not holy, even when the Duke and Haar keep calling me an Apostle." She mentioned while inviting Ike into her room and walking toward her balcony so she could see the city below. "I also know the declaration of my rule as the one of an Empress and not as an Apostle brought confusion to the hearts and minds of my citizens, but this is no war against oppression. It is a war of beliefs. I just don't understand how a civil war can erupt just because of avoiding my holy heritage."

"It's not because of your heritage." Ike concluded, and Sanaki stared at him with concern in her eyes. She was almost about to break into tears. "It was the Senate who poisoned your people's minds. Without them, they believe you don't have the right leadership. All you need to do is prove them different."

"But how?" Sanaki asked. "If I send troops to stop the skirmishes all around Begnion, I will be seen as an imperialist symbol of war, just as King Ashnard was." She then faced the city once again, as if trying to hear the answer of her problems coming from the insides of their walls. "And if I ignore the black army, I will show weakness and all control over Begnion will be lost!" She then felt Ike's hands grabbing her shoulders, and Sanaki just faced him slowly.

"I will help you find a way." He informed, and Sanaki finally broke into tears and pulled Ike into a hug. "Wait! Sanaki!" He complained, but the Empress just continued crying. "I doubt Haar had to tolerate this." Ike mentioned, and once again hugged the Empress of Begnion trying to help her calm down.

* * *

><p>It took the Empress a while to return to be her usual self. Once she did, her first worry was to take a bath since she began sneezing, being a victim of a flu due to staying wet for so long. Her hot bath even lasted more than what was usual. There was a lot in her mind. She just kept thinking about Begnion, about the Rebellion and how to stop it. But it was hard to find an answer for such conflicts while inside of her bathtub. She had to think this over with her trusted aides by her side.<p>

She tried to drop the subject, even when it kept coming every couple of minutes to bother her even more. If only Reyson were by her side, finding a pacifist solution to a civil war like conflict wouldn't be this hard, but the Heron Prince was needed at Serenes, and she had to deal with her problems on her own.

Sanaki somehow managed to relax, and she began blowing bubbles by the bathtub. Her mind was cleared then. Instead of thinking about the civil war involving Begnion, she found herself thinking about Ike. When the thoughts crossed her mind, she immediately buried her face inside of the now not so hot water. Despite everything that had happened between them, she was still the Empress of Begnion, and Ike was a mercenary born as a Gallian, who had no real connection to any royal house.

"Empress?" She heard Sigrun call; apparently, the Holy Guard had rushed all the way to the Mainal Cathedral after the news of her return had reached her. "Empress, are you there?" She asked a second time. There was anxiety in her voice. Sigrun was a woman who was easy to be read. There was such a motherly side in her. Sanaki just knew it when she was worried sick. She surely had cried herself to sleep while thinking about the welfare of the lost Empress of Begnion when she was attacked by the black armored soldiers and forced to escape into the nearest town with only Ike as her protection.

"I'm here, Sigrun." She replied, and then heard a deep breathe coming from her Holy Guard, and even heard the door opening itself since Sigrun just couldn't wait to see her Empress being safe. She then saw the door being closed once again.

"I am glad for your safe return, my Empress." Sigrun mentioned while at the other side of the door, which depressed Sanaki a little. Sigrun was like a mother to her, and yet she couldn't express her love for her Empress because it was unholy. "Tanith will be glad as well. She had lead many different searching parties all around Begnion. Tormod was also worried. He asked Micaiah to allow him to search around Daein's borders. We were all worried. Duchess Damiel was of a lot of help as well. She kept your citizens in good spirits and they were worried their Empress would never return to the Cathedral."

"Sigrun." Sanaki interrupted. She then stood up from her bathtub, surrounding herself with her usual violet colored towel. Afterwards, she stepped out of her bathroom, and stared at Sigrun with a smile on her face. "I have a favor to ask from you." She mentioned while searching all around the room for an object. She took it out from the desk by the side of her bed and then delivered the mentioned object to Sigrun; a pair of scissors.

"My Empress, I fear I do not understand." She admitted, and Sanaki sat down by her bed while staring at the mirror in front of her. "Are you serious?" Sigrun wondered, and Sanaki nodded after grabbing her hair.

"I think I like my hair being short even better." She said with a blush on her face, which Sigrun noticed, but decided to ignore in order to fulfill Sanaki's wishes, and her violet her began falling in the form of wet bangs of hair, as it was cut the way it used to be when she was only 10 years old.

* * *

><p>"Following the Empress' wishes, your room is just a door from her own." A maid instructed to Ike as she opened the door to his new room. It was a room which once belonged to Prime Minister Sephiran, and was now Ike's room.<p>

"What about Soren and Ranulf?" He wondered. He hadn't even met with them since he heard both of his companions had left on a mission in search of the Apostle before they even arrived to the Mainal Cathedral.

"According to the Apostle's orders, Sir Ranulf and Master Soren will have their respective rooms; Soren close to the research room, and Sir Ranulf to the war council." The maid added.

"Everyone is strategically distributed." Sanaki added while making her way out of her room. Her hair was short now, and Ike was surprised to see her like that. "Soren needs to research all the time, and Ranulf is a military genius. As for you Ike, I'm always in need of protection, so I need you close to me all the time."

"Your hair." Ike added, and Sanaki blushed when she felt Ike touching it. Her maid blushed as well and decided to walk away, giving the Empress of Begnion some alone time with her new general. "Why did you…?" He began, but Sanaki interrupted him.

"It's because you like short haired girls." She admitted, her heart complaining and her face as red as never before. "And because I'm not a brat!" She yelled out in annoyance and while facing him directly. "I will show you I'm not, and you will learn to respect me!" And Ike laughed at her. "I'm serious!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Sanaki." And the girl blushed, while Ike rubbed her head and messed her recently cut hair. "You are still a royal brat."

"I'm not!" She complained, and Ike continued making fun of her. The two were surely getting along better than ever, but somehow that didn't seem to be of Sigrun's liking. She had been hearing everything that had been happening from inside of Sanaki's room, and had some of Sanaki's hair at her hands. She was happy for the Empress, but somehow couldn't accept it. She reflected it by grasping the bangs of hair hard, disliking her Empress' weakness, just because of a crush over her new general.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to visit my profile page if you want to follow the After Dawn Series from beginning to end.<strong>

**Remember the order of reading changes with each update, make sure you don't miss any chapter.**


	4. The Heart of a Nation

**Hi people, and yeah, I know, I took my time. That's what happens when you get a well-paid job. Recently work has been a living hell and I barely find the time to work on this. Yet, I'm doing good a work, and my boss asked me a task with a lot of responsibilities, and says that if I manage to pull the job done I will get a raise! So heck! I can't write anymore during my lunch time! I barely have lunch time!**

**Well, enough of me feeling self-pity, here is the next chapter, I hope it is good because I was running out of ideas while writing this.**

**Anyway, it isn't edited yet, I will check the grammar later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Emblem – After Dawn Series – Sanaki.<strong>

**Chapter Four: The Heart of a Nation.**

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Sanaki had sleep while surrounded by the warm and cool sensation of her silk made blankets. A couple of days ago, she slept at a not so comfortable nest by Serenes Forest. The day after, he spent a cold night at an inn with only Ike's cape as her cover. Only yesterday could she sleep in her room, wearing clean clothes, and safe while in the protection of her trusted soldiers of Begnion. Yet, her most peaceful night was the one she spent while surrounded by Ike's cape, since that night, despite being cold, she could feel her chest being warmed by the arrogant care Ike could deliver to her.<p>

She wishes his strange way of caring for her would last a while longer. His behavior was the one of a brute, he got no etiquette, he got no manners, but when he wanted to, he could deliver the right feelings. Only Sanaki was never too sure of what was the meaning of these feelings. Were they care? Were they responsibility toward his employee? It certainly wasn't love, but just what was that which Ike was trying to deliver to her in his own particular way. Whatever it was, she was soon to be assaulted by such doubts once again.

"Get up." She heard someone say, and then felt her covers being rudely pulled away from her until she almost ended falling down from her own bed. Upon opening her eyes, and trying to understand what had just happened, she saw Ike standing by the corner of her bed, and heard the strong laughter of someone coming from outside of her room. "I told you I was going to help you find a way to prove to your people that you are capable of leading Begnion without the influence of the Senate, and that's what I'm going to do." For a moment, Sanaki just tried to understand his words, but then felt him staring at her oddly, and she quickly covered her body and blushed madly, she was, after all, wearing only a pink colored robe as her pajamas. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, those are only pajamas." Ike added coldly.

"If the goddesses were still ruling all over Tellius, I would pray for them to gift you with manners! Just how can you be so insensitive as to break into my room, expose me like you just did, and be so disrespectful? I should be punishing you for your insult toward your Empress!" Sanaki pointed out. Yet, as was usual of Ike, the mercenary did nothing but ignore her. "Why have you woken me up so out of the sudden anyway?" She wondered, and Ike faced her, and Sanaki blushed madly at the idea of him seeing her on her pajamas. "Do not stare at me while I'm this exposed! That's an order!" She yelled, and Ike turned around in disapproval, but obeying her orders.

"As you wish, Sanaki." He added without fearing the Empress of Begnion would be annoyed by his words, and Sanaki just blushed even more when hearing her name. She then hugged herself as if trying to hide her exposed body from Ike. It was still dark outside, and Sanaki couldn't even begin to wonder what was that which Ike was going to offer to her. But she knew she could trust him, no matter how crazy his idea was. "Yesterday you said that if you send troops on skirmishes all around Begnion, you would be seeing as an imperialist symbol of war like King Ashnard was." And Sanaki nodded, even when she knew Ike wasn't watching her, he wasn't even interested, which depressed her a little. "And then you said that ignoring the black army would show weakness, and force you to lose control over Begnion." And Sanaki waved her naked feet around her bed trying to ignore the complexity of the situation she was immersed in, but always waiting for Ike to point out his idea. "…I had that same problem when I was in charge of the Greil Mercenaries…" And Sanaki placed all of her attention on Ike after that last was said. "When to know you aren't pushing your comrades too far? When to know you aren't abusing your leadership? When to know you are capable of being a Commander, or a General, or whatever…" And Sanaki nodded while asking herself the same questions. "There is no way of telling." And she lowered her face when hearing that last. "Unless you face such decisions head on." And then Ike turned around, ignoring the fact of Sanaki being on her pajamas, she didn't even seem to care about it anymore. "I told myself that I would always be the first man to step forward on a battlefield… and that I would also always be the last one leaving…"

"Being the first one to enter a battlefield and the last one to leave it?" She wondered, and Ike's idea began running around her mind. "Can I really do that?" She asked. "If not because there is always someone protecting me while casting my spells, I'm an easy target to the likes of melee units… I'm not a wind sage either… fire spells take longer to be casted… it's not that I haven't thought about your words… if I could, I would be the first one to enter a battlefield and the last one leaving it… but… that would only lead me to die as a martyr…" She confessed, and then felt Ike's hands at her shoulders, he was asking from her not to give up.

"If memory does not fail me, your name was Sanaki Kirsch Altina." Ike added, and that last surprised Sanaki a lot. "You are the descendant of one of Ashunera's three heroes; such is the reason of why you were chosen by your people to become an Apostle." She tried to complain, but Ike silenced her by continuing. "I know, you don't want to rule as an Apostle because it was Micaiah, and not you, who woke up the goddess, since she was the first born of you two…" And she nodded after hearing that last. "Yet, that is only half of the legend of Altina, if you couldn't claim the holy heritage of your predecessor, then maybe we need a different approach." And Sanaki finally understood what Ike was trying to teach her. "Altina was no apostle, she was a warrior, the wielder of both, Ragnel and Alondite, I believe you were taught the wrong side of her legend, perhaps yours is the way of the sword and not the one of the magic tomes."

"Wielding a sword?" She asked, and Ike nodded. "That must be the dumpiest idea I have ever heard!" She complained, and Ike just crossed his arms in disapproval to Sanaki's words. "Yet… if it were for my people… I would leave it all behind… do you really think wielding a sword in a battlefield… and being the first to step inside of a battlefield and the last one leaving it, would be the right way of ruling Begnion…?" She wondered, and Ike nodded. "…Stu-stu-stupid!" She yelled, and Ike raised an eyebrow at her words. "Four years ago… I would have had you thrown into a dudgeon… locked for years without seeing the light of the sun, for all the insults you had placed upon my person…" She then gave her back to him, not even wanting to see his face as she mentioned that last. "Yet… there are many reasons not to ignore your words… I Owe you a lot… and in a brute and uncaring way… you are trying to help me."

"I told you I wasn't going to give you special treatment just because I knew you loved me." And Sanaki flinched when hearing that last. "You shouldn't even, if I should be punished then so be it." And Sanaki faced him after hearing that last, and noticed Ike's determination. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings, if there are any." He explained, and Sanaki just tried to find a meaning to his words. "Yet, if my approaches are inappropriate, just say so and quit whining." And she blushed at that last, finally understanding that even if he didn't like her in the way she liked him, he was at least trying. But then, if she wanted Ike to truly love her, she had to be herself, and reflect no weakness toward him.

"Who is whining?" She yelled hard, which surprised Ike a lot. "You owe me respect you brute! I am the Empress of Begnion! And I will not tolerate your insubordination any further!" And Ike bit his lips in annoyance, even when he just got what he had asked for. "You shall teach me the way of the sword then, yet know that if I fail and am slayed in the battlefield, the fault will fall upon your shoulders." She informed, and then walked toward her wardrobe in search of more appropriate training clothes. "And Ike…" She mentioned while selecting clothes. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings either you brute." And Ike smiled at that last. "Now get out of my room! I'm getting changed!"

"Seriously, you are so annoying!" Ike mentioned while walking away and finally leaving her room. Outside, he found a blue cat laughing at him by a side of the door, and found Soren reading a book at the other one. "Shut up, Ranulf, it's none of your business."

"Is that so?" The cat mentioned while transforming into his beorc self. "I think it is way too interesting. These smells are so comfortable, you can fool yourself all you want, but you can't fool my nose." The laguz mentioned while pointing at his own nose and Ike just pushed him away rudely. "Beorc are really something, who would have thought the Empress could warm your stone heart so easily?" Ranulf continued teasing, yet Ike wasn't bothered in the less, even when the soft yet aggressive sound of Soren closing the book he was reading hard reflected he had disapproving emotions about the subject.

"Ranulf, you are being noisy." Were Sorens words, and Ranulf just stared at him in annoyance and while closing his arms. "Ike got no time to waste over trivial matters such as trying to understand the Empress's feelings… I doubt he even cares." Soren pointed out, and Ike just stared at him with an emotionless look drawn on his face. "Let's not speak about the subject anymore; her training should be our only priority."

"You are just upset because Ike is placing more attention to the Empress than he does you, Soren." Ranulf pointed out, and Soren stared back at him with hatred. "I know what my nose tells me, Ike feels comfortable around the Empress." Ranulf mentioned, and Ike just took a deep breathe. "You got no right to interfere in his decisions, you are only an advisor."

"True… that I am…" Soren added, and Ranulf nodded. "Which leads me to advise you, Ranulf, not to try to understand me, or Ike, with your instincts… beroc and laguz can't understand the difference between their physiologies, what you smell got no scientific base to be called official."

"The two of you, that's enough." Ike mentioned calmly, and then opened the door to Sanaki's room, revealing the Empress had been hearing everything the two have been saying. "Pay them no mind, Sanaki, do not trouble your mind with such thoughts."

"Its fine, I don't even care anyway." She added coldly and walked past the two, with Ike following the Empress behind. "If you felt something for me… you would have already mentioned it… wouldn't you…?" She asked, and Ike nodded. "That's enough for me, so you two better stop reaching your own conclusions, I don't want my maids starting annoying gossips all around the cathedral." She informed, her face blushed, her eyes showing determination, and both Soren and Ranulf just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sanaki had no real training clothes, and when arriving to the green fields of the cathedral she noticed wearing white pants wasn't that smart. Begnion was in the middle of the raining season, and the grass was wet and muddy in several sections. She even had to get rid of her expensive looking sandals once she fell on a mud pile and had the precious footwear swallowed inside. She was also wearing a sleeveless red shirt, and her usual bandana on her forehead, normally such attire would be fine for training, only her clothes were really expensive ones, and probably would end up ruining after a training session.<p>

Ike arrived with Ranulf and Soren after him, the cat laguz carried on his arms an object tied in rags. Soren also carried some training objects, like wooden made swords, copper swords, and bandages as if knowing the Empress would need them. But Sanaki paid him no mind and just wondered about the ragged object Ranulf carried.

"We will begin your training session then." Ike mentioned, and the Empress bit her lips in annoyance when noticing his tone of voice was the one of a teacher, and not a bodyguard or general. Even there Ike got no etiquette. "Every morning before breakfast or taking a shower, you are mine for training, any objections?" He wondered, and got Sanaki's blushing face as her reply. "…Well…?" He asked again.

"I should punish you for ordering me around." She mentioned, but swallowed her pride and stared back at Ike trying to keep her coolness. "But it is true I need to be ordered around in order to learn the way of a sword, so this is my order to you, Ike." She instructed, and the blue haired one just stared at her with curiosity. "While training, it matters not my social status, you and I, will be nothing but common citizens, that's an order." And Ike smiled at such words.

"As you wish, Sanaki." He mentioned, and Sanaki immediately opened her mouth in order to correct him, she had ordered to only call her by her name while they were alone after all, but found Ike moving his head in negation as reply and approaching her. "You are a common citizen, remember?" He added, and Sanaki cursed him between lips. "Ranulf, the sword." Ike commanded, and the cat laguz delivered to him the object in rags, which Ike released from its ragged imprisonment, and revealed Alondite.

"Alondite!" Sanaki wondered. "What are you doing with Begnion's treasure? You aren't even allowed to claim Ragnel to yourself, I haven't even presented it to you, then why is Alondite under your vigilance?" She wondered, and Ike pushed the sword against the wet grass in order for it to stand still. "Don't tell me you are seriously thinking…"

"You will wield Alondite." And Sanaki stared at the sword with fear, she couldn't even imagine herself wielding such sword on the battlefield. "I know it sounds like madness, but Altina wielded not only Alondite, but Ragnel as well, I'm only asking you to wield Alondite." And Sanaki lowered her head, not really believing such thing was possible. "We will begin then, Soren, the wooden swords please." Ike asked, and the sage delivered the wooden made objects to them, one for Ike, one for Sanaki. "Attack me."

"You are not serious." Sanaki added while staring at the wooden sword and at the fighting stance Ike had placed himself into. "Aren't you even going to teach me the basis? If I attack you right now all I'm going to do is get myself hurt, I ordered you to train me, not to beat me up." She instructed, and Ike made no move. "I'm not doing it! It's impossible."

"Then it is impossible for a 14 years old Empress to rule the biggest empire of all Tellius." Ike added, and Sanaki bit her lips in annoyance. "Then it is impossible for someone who could never hear the voice of a Goddess to be rightfully allowed to rule Begnion." And that last did hurt Sanaki a lot, she could even feel her eyes watering. "And then, it is impossible for someone who quits before even trying, and for someone who does nothing but speak and stay behind of enemy lines, to understand when she is ordering her men into a battle they can't win." And Sanaki grabbed the wooden made sword strongly, not wanting Ike to continue with such harming words. "What else will you not take seriously enough, Sanaki?" Ike asked, and the girl stared at him with watering eyes. "If you give up now, then what stops you from giving up on me?" And Sanaki's eyes widened.

"…No way…" She mentioned, and Ike stared at her while waiting for her reaction. "Wait, what does it has to do with anything?" She asked, and Ike hid his wooden made sword. "You are here to train me, not to bring that subject into matter." She informed.

"Until now, you have given me no reasons to doubt about your feelings, even when it is more than obvious that I feel nothing for you." And Sanaki felt her heart being shattered at his words. "You always got whatever you wanted, you are smart after all, but when it means doing a bigger effort, you look for excuses not to give that step forward. Maybe it is a noble's point of view, commoners should be the ones doing the efforts, never the nobles." And Sanaki was once again confused. "Well, if you want me to take you seriously, you need to place a lot of effort into it, the same goes for the sword fighting, and the ruling as an Empress and not an Apostle idea, otherwise, it is fruitless and impossible, just as this relationship you wish." Ike added, and Sanaki was left in silence.

For a while, none of them made a move. Ranulf was of course waiting for something to happen, he was curious about this relationship Sanaki wished to have. Soren wasn't interested in such relationship, yet he understood Ike's posture, and knew that what was taking place, despite being odd, was the greatest challenge Sanaki had ever faced. The challenge of abandoning her current way of thinking, and accepting that nothing in life was granted, a mentality not many nobles were able to neither comprehend nor accept. Upon receiving no reply from Sanaki, Ike began walking away, and once he did, Sanaki stepped forward.

"You care for me!" She yelled, and Ike turned around to face her. "You kept the Pavise Srcoll! And you didn't hate me for kissing you! You didn't even deny me!" Her eyes had watered, and Ike just delivered an emotionless stare to her. "You sheltered me with your cape!" She pointed out. "You killed those who called me unholy!" And the list continued. "You praised me! You said my way of solving conflicts was very Empress like!" And Ike was caught off guarded, his emotionless face turned into one full with determination. "…I was cold, and you covered me with your cape that night at the inn…" And Ranulf and Soren exchanged looks not understanding that part. "…You called me Empress because you were mad at me… and that hurt me a lot, since you always called me Sanaki… as if I were someone you cared about…" And Ike's determination faded, replaced by concern. "…I didn't want to eat, and you shared a story with me, so I would be distracted and forced to eat… you were worried…" He nodded, even when Sanaki wasn't staring at him. "…while on the way to Begnion, and while we were traveling at that caravan… I forced you to hug me, and you never pushed me away…" And she then faced him, determination evident even behind her watering eyes. "You were going to kill a friend! Only because I suspected Oliver had betrayed me!" She yelled. "Then I broke! I could take it no longer, I cried my pains and you gave me a shoulder to cry on!" And Ike backed off when noticing Sanaki was truly hurt by his actions. "You woke me up! With no fear, no concern either! And you stared at my pajamas!" She informed. "And Ranulf mentioned you let out a comfortable odor because of me!"

"And what's the point of this all?" Ike added, his face returning to his emotionless state, and Sanaki bit her lips in pain and rage as if trying to hold her words. "All that means nothing, it's all in your imagination, you are that immature." He added coldly, and that, snapped Sanaki's patience and coolness. "If you don't change your way of thinking, then, a relationship between you and me is impossible."

"It's not impossible! Little by little you are falling for me!" She yelled out, and for a moment there, she sobbed, but Ike made no move, just as if her revelation hadn't been enough to shatter his concentration in the less, and Sanaki ended cleaning her tears away on her own once noticing Ike was once again placing his barriers. "It's not impossible, stupid Ike! If I have learned something from you it is nothing is impossible!" And once she finished cleaning her tears, she stared at him with new found strength. "I will not give up on Begnion! I will not give up on my sword training! And I will certainly not giving up until you brute show me some interest!" She finished, and then gasped for air, as if waiting to hear what Ike had to say.

"…I'm still waiting for you to attack me…" He pointed out, and Sanaki lowered her face. After everything she had just said, Ike just refused to place his guard down. "Show me your determination." He asked of her. "What will you do then, Sanaki?" And the Empress of Begnion felt her heart aching when hearing her name, just as if this time Ike had placed some feelings into it, perhaps she was mistaken, yet it was enough for her to keep on trying. And so, with wooden sword in hand, she rushed toward Ike. "Too slow!" Ike yelled, moved aside, untied his cape and allowed Sanaki to be surrounded by it while she failed to stop her march. His cape blinded her, and messed with her already clumsy movements, and she ended by the muddy grass, with Ike's cape on top of her. "A vertical swing of a sword will slow the speed of your movement in favor of a stronger blow, if you want to use a vertical swing, use both of your hands to swing the sword! That will add additional weight to your swing and pull the sword down at an almost unavoidable speed, if your opponent blocks, the endurance of his or her sword will go down at least." Ike lectured, and Sanaki rudely forced Ike's cape away from her in order to get ready for a new swing of her wooden made sword, this time she tried another vertical swing, but using both of her hands, Ike of course blocked, and then pressed his boot against Sanaki's stomach after blocking, and then he rudely pushed her away and toward the mud. "If your opponent blocks a vertical swing, press all your weight at your sword, so he won't kick you away as I just did."

"You didn't kick me away, you pushed me with your boot." Sanaki mentioned while standing up. "I told you not to treat me like an Empress while we are training! Stupid Ike! Will you ever listen to me?" She yelled and used another vertical swing, and even when Ike blocked, she pressed the wooden made sword with all her weight, which wasn't much, but enough for Ike to have to use his feet to prevent her from pushing him down, which also meant he couldn't kick her away as last time. Yet, Ike found a way, by sliding his wooden sword away from Sanaki's wooden made one, and forcing her to trip and end with her wooden sword pressed against the muddy grass. "How?" She wondered, and Ike then swung his sword to her troat, if this was a real battle, he would have cut her head off.

"When you press a vertical swing, your opponent only has on alternative left." He explained, and Sanaki just gulped hard while imagining the wooden made sword was a real danger in Ike's hands. "If he or she cannot kick you away, he or she most allow your weight to slid down his or her sword." And Sanaki nodded. "The edge of both swords will simply allow the weight you placed into your last movement to slid down easily and leave your sword buried at the ground, leaving you vulnerable to an open attack unless you jump away, sword always in hand."

"You are containing yourself." Sanaki informed, and Ike stared at her with curiosity. "I understand your lessons, but it is only a wooden made sword, you could have hit me." And Ike drew his sword away from Sanaki. "What do I do after dodging? Do I keep swinging vertically with both hands? That will only lead me to a never ending circle."

"If your opponent is faster than you, then you will need both hands to match with his or her speed." Ike instructed. "The vertical swing is the best option against fast opponents like Myrmidons and Sword Masters. In order to move at such speed, they had to sacrifice muscles and defense, think about Zihark, Mia, Stephan and Lucia for example, when was the last time you saw them getting hurt while in battle? They dodged all the time, but when someone was lucky enough to press a sword against them, the blow was mortal." And Sanaki just nodded. "Before learning how to be a Myrmidon, you must learn how to beat one, so you will always be aware of your own weaknesses." And Sanaki finally understood what Ike was trying to teach her.

"A Myrmidon? I see… I will never be strong enough to become a sword fighter as you are… my only option is to dodge and attack, such is the way of the Myrmidon." And Ike nodded. "But then, that also means, that if I fail to dodge at least once… I will die…" Ike nodded. "How do you beat a Myrmidon then? I remember everyone being afraid of them."

"A Myrmidon is a double edged class, their dodging skills made them almost impossible to defeat, they strike fast, and are able to take down many before falling." Ike explained, and Sanaki could remember how Mia and Zihark where always surrounded by many enemies, but where barely hit, sometimes they weren't even hit at all. "The key to beating a Myrmidon or a Sword Master, is in the endurance of their weapons. Since they hit more often than other classes, their swords always break easily, using the vertical swing against them will give you the upper hand if you hit at the same place all the time, eventually their swords will shatter and break, leaving them weaponless and vulnerable."

"…Then… I will be pulling my sword against a weaponless opponent…" Ike nodded. "…But also… if I'm not careful with the endurance of my sword… it may be me the one remaining weaponless… it's just like when I tear the pages of my Cymbeline tome, only this time the endurance goes down faster." Ike nodded, and Sanaki readied her sword. "Then, I got no choice but to break your sword, yet, I refuse to keep training against you." And Ike crossed his arms waiting for an explanation. "If you are going to hold back, then what is the use of continuing with this? I will only continue with this training if you treat me no different than if I were a recruit soldier! Hit me if you need to so I will understand the lesson! What good is training if by the end of the day I have no bruises and my muscles aren't sore? Stop behaving as my General, and start behaving as my Master!" She yelled, and Ike smiled.

"…Soren…" Ike began, and the Sage approached him. "Bring bandages, a lot of them, Sanaki will be needing them." And the Wind Sage nodded while excusing himself and walking toward the Cathedral. "…Ranulf… I need weeds and berries, ever since Yune and Ashera left, mend staffs work no more, I want all of Sanaki's bruises well taken care off before they get infected." And Ranulf morphed into his laguz self in order to leave for Serene's Forest in search of the mentioned medicines. "Get ready, Sanaki… I will no longer hold back." And Sanaki launched herself after Ike.

For less than ten minutes, Ike fought Sanaki until the girl had no energy left and her sword ended broken in half. She was all dirty and bruised; it was as if she had entered a real battlefield. There was some blood by her forehead, just a little on top of her left eyebrow, her hands were all red because of the effort she placed into grabbing her sword, her legs were trembling, and her clothes ripped apart in several sections. In the end, she fell to her knees but found Ike kneeling down and catching her before she could hit the muddy floor hard.

"In the end… it was my sword the one that broke… how annoying… and I even tried my best…" She added while gasping for air, and Ike carefully pulled her toward the nearest tree, where he laid down with the Empress still on top of him and gasping for air. "I don't regret it… my body was pulverized, but I don't regret it… I want to learn… I want to become stronger… I have no interest in being good at this, I just want to be able to be the first one entering a battlefield… and being the last one to leave it… I really want to… for my people… for Begnion… and for you too…" And Ike just stared at the cloudy sky, as if trying to ignore those last words. "…Thank you… for not threatening me as an Empress… thanks for not holding back…"

"…I have never treated you as an Empress to begin with…" And Sanaki faced Ike slowly. "…I was treating you as a woman… as someone I care for…" And Sanaki blushed madly when hearing that last. "Seriously, as if I could ever see you as an Empress you brat."

"Why do you ruin such a moment so abruptly!" She complained, and then felt the heavy burden of her wounds and complained. "…Then… what I said was right…? That you are slowly… well… falling for me…?" She wondered, and Ike gave it some thoughts, but never gave her a straight reply. "…I won't give up…" She mentioned while pressing her forehead against his chest, and since blood was still falling from her wound, she also got his clothes dirty with blood. "…Because Ike… is the person I love…" She mentioned, and rested her head against Ike's chest, and when she did, her eyes widened, and her mouth opened itself in surprise. "…Your heart…" She began in surprise, and then felt Ike's hand on top of her head.

"Not yet." He mentioned as in a whisper. "…Little by litte…" Was Ike's reply, and Sanaki's blush grew even wider, but instead of pushing herself away out of embarrassment, she pressed her forehead against him hard once again, but only for a moment before hearing the sound of glass bottles falling toward the muddy grass. Victim of the surprise, Sanaki turned around to see what had just happened. Sigrun was there, a silver plate on her hand and many bottles with medicines by her feet. Soren was by her side, carrying many bandages, Ranulf was nowhere to be seen but he would surely arrive soon, yet that wasn't important, but sigrun's reaction was, she was shocked.

"Sigrun?" Sanaki wondered, the young woman was having a hard time understanding what had just happened. "Hey, Sigrun… are you weill…?" She wondered, and her Holy Guard waved her face several times in negation while trying to concentrate in what was going on. "…Sigrun…?"

"It… it is nothing… my Empress…" Her voice sounded shattered, Sanaki noticed, and was worried when hearing it. "…It's just… Master Soren did mention you were wounded… but seeing you like this is… well…" And Sanaki then noticed how Sigrun tried to look away. "…Medicines…" she mentioned. "…I will bring more medicines… please excuse me, My Empress…" And with that last said, Sigrun began walking away.

"…You are not the only one disgusted…" Soren mentioned, and Sigrun stopped her march for a moment, but after, she walked away calmly. "…Empress Sanaki… I will now mend your wounds… if you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if you let go of Ike in this instant." Somehow the tone of his voice annoyed her, but she let go of Ike, so Soren could take care of her wounds. The whole time, Ike never stopped staring at her, knowing the girl had managed to warm his stone like heart.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Sanaki had been healed, and she had taken a bath. After, she was mended again, since her wounds were mostly ones that would take some time to heal, specially the one at her forehead, and one a little below her right eye, Ike surely had no consideration for her during their training.<p>

Right now both were walking by the streets of Begnion, with all citizens staring at them with surprise. At first, Ike was the center of everyone's attention, he was the hero of the Mad King's War, and the terror of Begnion during the Laguz-Beorc one. Begnion always got mixed feelings for Ike, even when Sanaki had knighted him three times already.

But the main attraction of Begnion's central territories, where the rule of the Empress wasn't doubted in the less, was Sanaki's wounded body, and the rumors of her being attacked began to be spread around the land.

"…How annoying…" She mentioned while walking around. "…Don't get me wrong… it is good to know my people worries about my health… but spreading rumors of me being attacked? It surely was a brute the one hurting me… yet… not that kind of brute…" She mentioned, and Ike just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "…seriously… you are truly insensitive… walk beside me…"

"Why for?" Ike added in annoyance, and Sanaki just blushed a little. "If I walk behind you, I can have a better angle of sight to protect you. If I walk by your side, that angle is cut in half." And Sanaki bit her lips in hatred at Ike's words. "Soren is currently studying the strategic posture of your army all around Begnion. Managing a small unit, and helping me manage a whole country's army forces, is something perhaps he isn't ready to do, so he needs to place all of his attention on the terrain maps and current strategies in order to plot his own." Ike explained, and Sanaki just faced him while still walking in front of him. "As for Ranulf, he is always close, but protecting a wider perimeter in search of any suspicious character… and since you refused to have your Holly Guard close, I need to protect you all on my own."

"It wasn't an invitation, it was an order." And Ike bit his lips in annoyance trying to calm himself down, Sanaki was his employee after all. "Anyway, wherever you go is the safest place ever… as long as you stay by my side… I will be in no danger…" She explained, and Ike began walking by her side.

"At any rate, I want you to carry this just in case." Ike added while taking from below his cape a sword, and Sanaki stared at it with interest. "I always carry a Bronze Sword with me just in case Ettard fails me in the battlefield." He began, and delivered the sword to her, which also got everyone around them whispering and calling Ike a brute. "After Ragnel, Ettard is the only sword I trust, yet, the heavier a sword is, the less endurance it has, and I'm always in need of repairing Ettard, so I always make sure I have a spare weapon, one with enough endurance to protect me and anyone until I have the time to repair Ettard."

"Why not taking another sword just like Ettard with you?" And Ike moved his head in negation while offering the sword to her, and Sanaki took it, much to her citizens surprise. "My first real sword… it's so unreal…" She said white tying the shell with the sword to her waist. "…Thanks…"

"Right now a Bronze Sword is enough; you aren't skillful enough to carry even an Iron Sword." And Sanaki felt her blood boiling at that last. "A Bronze Sword suits you anyway… it is weak… yet… it takes a lot of effort to bring it down…"

"I don't even know if you are praising me or insulting me anymore!" She yelled, and Ike just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we should hurry, it is already late for the daily meeting with the town's people, and I'm sure the duke is already having a hard time dealing with the crowd control." And both speeded up the pace.

Some meters in front of them, and by a stand close to the Senate, where the meeting was going to take place, where Tormod and Muarin. The Laguz deputy commander seemed bothered, as if he had just lost a discussion, Tormod in the other hand was pleased, and fixing his hair by a mirror a woman was trying to sell to him.

"There! My hair is all fixed, I wonder if Sanaki will notice it!" Tormod mentioned, and only then did the woman notice Tormod wasn't going to buy her mirror but was only fixing his hair with it. "What do you think, Muarin? Will my hair impress her?"

"Little one, I do not wish to discourage you, but please, listen to my words." Muarin tried to explain. "Her highness, Empress Sanaki, did not let out that confortable smell because of you… her feelings belong to someone else." Muarin explained, but once again Tormod wasn't listening to him.

"What are you saying, Muaring? Of course she let out such smell after thinking about me, she couldn't ignore my manly self." He added proudly, but Muarin knew better than that. "I have decided, no matter what you think, I will certainly confess to her once we met." Tormod added with a smile. "You know… Muarin… when you said Sanaki had let out that kind of smell, I was freaked out… then I felt embarrassed, and began thinking about such possibility… but it wasn't until Makalov arrived to the Cathedral and delivered the news of Sanaki's disappearance, when I realized I also liked her."

"I understand, little one." Muarin added, but he also knew Tormod stood no chance against Ike. "But I must warn you. Beorc are complex creatures, and I have this feeling that in order to win the Empress, you will have to fight a stronger contestant to the honor of being her mate."

"I don't understand a thing of what you are saying." Tormod confessed, and Muarin moved his head in negation. "I don't care about who else has a crush on Sanaki, I am determined." He added, and then smiled at Muarin. "When I found out someone else had rescued her before I did, I was depressed. I wanted to be a hero before her eyes… I love her, Muarin." He continued, and then took a deep breathe. "And the next time I see her! I will definitively tell Sanaki that I love her!" He yelled it all out, and while doing it so, she failed to noticed Sanaki was just walking past the crowd and toward him, not that she had noticed him anyway, but she did hear what was just said, and Tormod froze when noticing it. "Sanaki!" He yelled in surprise.

"…Did I… hear that well…?" She added while in a shock. "No way… I truly heard him say that… didn't I…?" And the crowd went into silence, always waiting for something to happen, and when the reply to Tormod's confession arrived, no one could believe it. "You are pathetic!" She added while in the middle of bursting into laughter, and Tormod blushed madly. "What in Ashunera's sake was that? A confession? Give me a break!" She mentioned, but in reality, Ike knew Sanaki was nervous. "Stupid Tormod! Saying such embarrassing things! And in the middle of the city, what were you thinking? Are you and idiot?" And then she felt her ear being pulled rudely. "Ow! Let go! It hurts a lot! Let go!"

"That's enough." Ike added coldly. "You shouldn't take a confession so lightly." He informed. 2Or did I laugh at you when you confessed to me?" He added in a whisper, and Sanaki blushed in surprise. "Apologize to him you brat." And she nodded, only the opportunity of apologizing to him wasn't going to arrive anytime soon, since Tormod began yelling nonsenses so out of the sudden.

"Sanaki! What happened to you? Where you attacked? Where you hurt? Who did this to you? Why are you mended like this? How did this happen?" He yelled in surprise while taking both of her hands and pulling her close to him so he could have a better look at her wounds. "Tell me who did this to you? I will make sure that idiot gets what he deserves! Who did this?"

"Little one, you are being rude." Muarin tried to explain. "Calling the Empress by her name is disrespectful; the same is to hold her hands as you are doing right now." He continued, but Tormod refused to hear his advices.

"I will call her as I please! And I will definitively never forgive anyone who had laid a finger on Sanaki! They will feel my wrath! I will use all my powers in order to punish them!" Tormod added, and Sanaki felt more and more uncomfortable with each passing second, since in the blink of an eye, Tormod had confessed to her, she had rejected him, Ike has scold her, and now Tormod was all freaked out because of her bruises, which by the way were Ike's fault. "And why are you carrying a sword? Sanaki please explain it to me! Please don't be afraid, I care not of who did this to you, I will protect you!"

"What are you saying you idiot!" Sanaki yelled hard, but Ike noticed she was blushing madly. "Ca-ca-calling me things so out of a sudden and doing we-we-weird declarations? I should pu-pu-punish you for this insult! Let go!" She yelled, but Tormod was really worried and managed to ignore her words. "Seriously! Let go! This is embarrassing!" But Tormod refused, and Sanaki's blush grew wider, which Ike noticed, and somehow he disliked it.

"The Empress said to let go." Ike added while pulling his sword out and placing it at Tormod's throat. Sanaki was surprised, same as Tormod, Muarin and all of the citizens witnessing what was going on. "Let go, Tormod… I don't want to hurt you…" And Tormod backed off. "That's better."

"Ike?" Tormod wondered. "Commander! What are you doing here?" He wondered, and Tormod then saw Sanaki staring at Ike with embarrassment and eyes full of hope, and that only annoyed Tormod. "What is going on here? Why are you here?" He added, at first he was happy to see Ike again, but right now he was really mad.

"Sanaki is my Employee… and I'm her Central Army General… which means you are under my orders again." Ike added, for some reason he was really mad, so mad that he was behaving as a brute, but he quickly calmed down. "It's nice to see you again, Tormod, you too Muarin… but you should be more respectful toward the Empress of Begnion."

"Shut up!" Tormod yelled, and Ike was surprised. He never truly expected one who was once under his leadership would speak to him like this. "Not even you will scare me when it means worrying about Sanaki's health! I will find the one who did this to her, and I will punish him!" He yelled, and Ike bit his lips hard.

"Then, I suggest you take your tome out." He mentioned, and took Ettard out once again. "I was the one who hurt Sanaki." And Tormod backed off in surprise. "If you are going to punish me, I dare you try… but if you are not, then step aside… Sanaki is already late for her meeting with the town's people." He informed, and then asked Sanaki to follow him, and the Empress of Begnion followed him after giving it some thoughts. "Hurry up, we are already late."

"Wait, Ike!" Sanaki yelled. "What in the world was that? How come everyone we have met today ended upset at me?" She began while rushing after him, leaving Muarin and Tormod behind. "Ike! Wait up you brute! You are supposed to protect me!"

"Why Ike?" Tormod mentioned in a whisper, only Sanaki couldn't hear him since she had rushed after Ike. "What is going on… Muarin…?" He asked, but Muarin just remained in silence.

"Hey, Ike!" Sanaki yelled while still trying to catch up with him. Yet, it was a difficult task, since her bruises were slowing her down. "Ike! What was that? Why were you so rude to Tormod? A while ago you were telling me to apologize to him, and then so out of the sudden you pull your sword out like that? And also, you were calling me by my name in public! I told you it was all right only while we were alone!" That last part she informed in a whisper.

"…Sanaki…" Ike began, and the girl blushed and stopped her march. "…I will call you whatever I want…" And the girl was annoyed by that last. "…That reaction you had while he said all those things… I didn't like it… that's all…"

"Reaction?" She wondered, and Ike continued walking toward the Senate. "Could it be that… Ike… where you jealous…?" And Ike stopped his march abruptly, and Sanaki flinched when seeing that last. "…No… forget what I just said… let's go… I'm already late for the meeting…" She said while passing by Ike's side and climbing the stairs to the Senate.

"I was." Ike mentioned, and Sanaki's heart froze. "…Let's go…" He added while making it inside of the Senate, but Sanaki was in shock after such revelation. "Sanaki, your people is waiting." Ike added once again, and Sanaki moved her head several times in negation. "Sanaki?"

"…Say it again…" She asked, and Ike made no move, he just stayed close to the door while waiting for her to walk inside. "…I want to hear it again… please… so I can make sure it wasn't just my imagination… say it again…" She begged, and Ike rolled his eyes.

"Don't get your hopes that high, Sanaki." He informed, and then noticed Sanaki cleaning her tears away in order to regain her coolness. "Seriously… how come I'm always the one witnessing your tears…?" He asked, but Sanaki recovered fast this time. "…Let's go…"

"…How cruel…" Sanaki mentioned, but Ike ignored her. "…I just wanted to hear it again… you truly are a brute…" She added while walking inside of the Senate, and once she did, Ike turned around and followed her. "…Is it that hard for you to show some interest on me…?" She asked.

"Obviously it is." He informed. And Sanaki let out a deep breathe before finally returning to her royal responsibilities.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's enough for today, and I know, Out of character, but hell, I said it once and I will say it again. IT IS SO DAMN HARD TO HAVE IKE IN A RELATIONSHIP! STUPID IKE!<strong>

**Well, whatever, I hope next time I don't take ages to update, but well… work is work… T_T. See you all next time, and thanks for all the kind reviews!**


	5. Love Triangle

**So, last time I was here I remember mentioning I had just got a well-paid job, and work being a living hell and having no time left. I got some rises, got more responsibilities, and little by little I began forgetting about my past projects. I also got a girlfriend, who bickers at me whenever I don't have time for her… which is often. But thanks to my girlfriend I learned some Time Management, and suddenly I got time to spare once again. I know it is ridiculous to mention this after almost a year of not working on this, but I have decided to revive all of my old projects, and I had to choose a main project and it is this one. So, I'm going to keep on writing my old stories but always giving top priority to this one. I know I'm not that trust worthy anymore, but I will try once again and if you are whiling to read, then that's fine with me. Also, I'm a step closer on becoming a true professional writer, I'm going to post my first real book on the internet much likely around December, so yeah, I'm a busy man, but I stick to my pass times as well.**

**At any rate, read, enjoy, and have fun, I know this story was already weird because of the main couple and now it is weirder considering how long it had been since Ike was a lead character in any game but heck… I got my hopes up thinking the new Smash Bros will lead someone's attention back to the classics. I can tell, it happened to me, somehow old games are funnier and more entertaining than new ones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Emblem – After Dawn Series – Sanaki.<strong>

**Chapter Five: Love Triangle.**

* * *

><p>"<em>He was jealous… he even admitted it himself… he was jealous…<em>" Sanaki's lips were sealed, it was her mind speaking to her insides, and troubling her even more than she should. That same morning, Tormod had accidentally confessed to her, and she reacted in a way she wasn't expecting. "_Was I truly that concerned about his confession? I had never thought about Tormod in that way. But I shivered, and it scares me… I couldn't think straight._" She continued thinking about her reactions, the embarrassment, the fear… the anxiety, Sanaki felt anxiety, and she couldn't hide her blush when thinking about Tormod. "_No way! I shouldn't be thinking about Tormod. It is Ike I like!_" She bit her lips, her nails were pressed against the borders of her throne, penetrating the leather. She was annoyed. "_Curses!_" She yelled to her insides. "_It's too painful!_" Her eyes watered, and two fingers clasped in front of her face. "Eeeeek!" She yelled, and the Senate's Meeting Room went into silence.

"Sanaki… wake up…" Ike whispered to her, and Sanaki waved her face several times and slapped both of her hands against her cheeks trying to return to her senses. She was sitting at her throne, with Ike at her right, and Duke Tanas at her left. Her people, the citizens of Begnion, mostly members of the capital of Sienne, were staring at her with concern. "If you keep on spacing out, they will think I'm holding you hostage. A lord of the southern lands already mentioned it twice." Ike continued.

"Hostage?" She wondered, and Sanaki finally realized what was going on, and saw the worried faces of her citizens facing Ike directly, as he held Ragnel, the sword she had presented to him once again after his third knighting ceremony, facing the floor and hitting it in a posture of defiance. "What… it's going on?" She wondered, and faced Duke Tanas.

"Well…" The old and fat Prime Minister was sweating hard, and cleaned the sweat away from his face with trembling hands. "Apparently, words have spread of the black armors from my villa at Serene's disappearing and… summed to the arrival of your new Central Army General… and your bruises…" And Duke Tanas sweated hard once again. "Some believe you are Sir Ike's hostage…" The duke finished, and cleaned his sweat once again. Duke Tanas was currently a smelly bag of corporal odors "Dear Ashunera, I fear for my beauty." He gulped.

"Apostle!" One of the members of the audience yelled, and Sanaki placed her whole attention toward him… or her… Sanaki couldn't tell since the person who stood up had curly orange hair, the lips colored with soft pink colors, had a mole just below the right eye, and wore a white robe and violet crystals as earing, and still looked masculine enough. "I'm afraid your citizens are more than just concerned about your selection of personal. Ever since General Zelgius passed away under some not so fortunate chains of events we have heard…" The audience placed their whole attention against Ike. They all knew he was Zelgius' murderer. "Our whole city had lived in fear of his replacement. For a few months we saw the deserter, Haar of the Draco Knights, who I must remind you, left Begnion under the wing of that traitor, General Shiharam, posing as general of the Central Army. And now we have the damned mercenary who led the sub-humans toward our precious Begnion, and living under the same roof as the Apostle? Not to mention of the knowledge of him replacing the same man he murdered in cold blood! Forgive the insistence, Apostle Sanaki, but this whole thing yells treason! Such as having that fatso as Prime Minister!" He pointed out, and Oliver filled his lungs with air trying to hide his belly, but only managed to force Sanaki into covering her face in embarrassment. "Two enemies of Begnion now are the most notable members of the war councilmen? I'm afraid I don't quite understand this charade!" Sanaki just waved her head after all she had just heard, and then faced Duke Tanas.

"His name is Valmont, the youngest brother of Senator Valtome. And yes, he is a man, my spies confirmed it." Duke Tanas mentioned, and Sanaki made a mockery in disgust of the knowledge of Duke Tanas' spies making sure of Duke Valmont's gender. "After the unfortunate passing away of our mutual friend, Duke Culbert, all of Valtome's possessions, including lands and villas, were passed down to young Valmont. He is now Duke Culbert, and got a huge influence on the southern regions." He finished.

"Southern regions as in the regions were the anti-Apostle movements are more prominent?" Ike added in a whisper. "If he were truly worried about Sanaki's safety about having Oliver and myself as Prime Minister and General of the Central Army, I doubt his so called possessions would still be on foot. I find him extremely suspicious. Not to mention he used the term sub-human." Ike mentioned.

"I am well aware of the term. But calling laguz as sub-humans is discrimination, not a proof of being a member of a rebellion. The same with his property still standing at the southern regions, those are mere speculations." Sanaki scolded in whispers. "But I will keep my guard up." She continued whispering toward Ike. "Last time I refused to listen to your suspicions, Sephiran betrayed me… that's not happening again." She finished, and cleared her throat. "Duke Culbert… allow me to correct you before answering to your worries. I am not an Apostle, and I will not allow myself to be treated as such. The Holy Guard was dismissed from my side, there is nothing holy in my heritage, my rule, is the rule of an Empress, not an Apostle. I would appreciate it if you addressed me as Empress, not as an Apostle." And the whispering of her people began surrounding the whole room. "As for my selection of employees, I assure you that I am well aware of the loyalty of my personal. Duke Tanas wouldn't be at my left if I didn't, as for General Ike, this is the third time I knight him, and he has served me well… nothing more is left to be said in the matter." She finished.

"Oh, we all know about how faithful General Ike's leadership is…" Duke Culbert continued. "Leading the Gallians though our cities! Slaying our soldiers! Cutting the heads of every general we had to defend our borders! Murdering General Zelgius! What am I missing? " He yelled.

"That I personally cut the head off of every member of the Senate that threatened the Empress." Ike mentioned with annoyance, and the whole Senate exclaimed in fear over the words of Sanaki's general, even Sanaki was surprised. "And I assure you, Duke Culbert, that I'm not afraid of doing it again if it is the command of the Empress. I suggest you to watch your tongue." He finished.

"Dear Ashunera… please tell me he didn't just say that…" Sanaki breathed out in fear. "The loyalty of my Central Army General is out of the question!" She decided to defend Ike, but faced him with annoyance regardless. "Begnion is in the middle of a military restructuration to harbor the new government system into the inclusion of a War Council. There is no longer a Senate, but I can assure you the humility of my War Council." She finished.

"Which means we are returning to the imperialistic days of Empress Meshua!" Valmont continued. "For those who aren't aware of Begnion's history, Empress Meshua forced military force all over Tellius! Conquering the whole land but Goldoa, who stood defiant to her rule. Empress Meshua was a conqueror! And we all know how it all ended, with Meshua losing more lands than she initially had. Daein and Crimea used to be Begnion!" He insisted. "Begnion entered a Theocracy dedicated to goddess Ashera afterwards, and we had times of peace until this so called Empress gave her back to the Senate! And now she gives her back to her holy heritage! Then tell me, Empress… what gives you the right to rule?" He finished. Sanaki then noticed Ike grabbing his sword strongly, but Sanaki placed her hand on top of his own, winning her people's attention, but she didn't care.

"If you run out of control now, then you will have proven all of his points." She whispered, and Ike calmed down. "Duke Culbert, I advise you to restrain your sharp tongue from doing accusations you can't prove. There is a heritage that claims my right to the throne, and such heritage is sharing the blood with Empress Altina, the founder of Begnion. Altina also ruled as an Empress and not as an Apostle. If that's not proof enough, then I'm afraid there is nothing else I can say." And Sanaki remained in silence, and Ike stared at her with admiration. "If there isn't another matter to discuss, I will have my leave. Duke Tanas, please take over." She added, and Oliver bowed. Sanaki then waited while facing Ike. "You are supposed to help me down my throne." She scolded with a blush on her face.

"Don't you have arms to push yourself up and legs to stand by yourself?" Ike asked, and Sanaki breathed out in annoyance. "Royalty… I shall never understand it." Ike complained, hid his sword, and offered his hand to Sanaki, and helped her to stand. "Now what?" And Sanaki pressed her hand against his, and forced Ike to follow her.

"Your rule is frail and meaningless, Empress Sanaki!" Valmont insisted, and Sanaki stopped her march at that very moment. "Your people will not be blinded for long. They shall soon understand that a faceless 14 years old Empress, without the help of the goddess or the Senate, can't rule the largest country on Tellius!" He insisted, and Sanaki continued her march, passing though the curtains behind of her throne.

"Are you well?" Ike wondered, and Sanaki just lowered her face, and breathed out in defeat. "I can't believe you allowed that duke to bad mouth you as he did in front of your people." Ike added with concern.

"What did you want me to do? Take Cymbeline out and burn him in the spot? Or would you rather have me wielding my bronze sword on him and using him as target practice!" She yelled, and Ike faced her with concern. "Politics… is a war of words… losing my temper in front of my people would be like taking a wooden sword to a battlefield. I know you are a man of war, but I'm a girl of words. And I can't keep on worrying about you cutting the head off of anyone who bad mouths me." She insisted, and Ike delivered a fierce stare to her, but suddenly noticed Sanaki was still holding his hand, and when Sanaki noticed as well, she freaked out and let go of Ike's hand and crashed with one of the columns of the Senate's Building. "Ouch!" She complained, and Ike rolled his eyes.

"You have been spacing out more often than normal." Ike mentioned, and Sanaki blinked twice while facing Ike, who seemed annoyed. "You better return to your common self and fast. I don't like this Sanaki at all." He finished, and began walking away.

"Now it is my fault?" She complained while standing up. "Wait… did you just say like?" And Ike stopped his march, but waved his head in negation and continued walking away. "Ike?" She wondered with concern, but did nothing to go after him. "I got no time for this… I need to behave as an Empress… there is a civil war about to erupt all around Begnion, and I can't keep on thinking about him… or Tormod… why am I even bringing Tormod into the picture?" She complained and began pulling her hair hard. "Stupid Tormod! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She continued complaining childishly, and followed Ike once again. "I need to settle this. As long as I'm not in peace with my mind, I won't be able to concentrate in Begnion's situation."

Once reaching the exit of the Senate's Building, Sanaki found Ike arms crossed by the stairs. She speeded up her phase, and got ready to scold Ike for leaving her alone while inside of the Senate and unprotected, but she swallowed her words when she saw Ike's face filled with annoyance and while staring at Tormod by the end of the stairs leading to the Senate.

"Sanaki!" Tormod added with enthusiasm, Muarin was by his side, sort of troubled at Tormod's insistence when addressing the Empress of Begnion. Sanaki then bit her lips hard and opened her mouth in favor of scolding Tormod, but Ike spoke out first.

"Empress…" Ike mentioned, and both Sanaki and Tormod faced Ike in disbelief. "You will address the Empress with respect, Tormod, and that's an order from the Central General Army. Did I made myself clear?" He threatened, and Sanaki noticed the annoyance in Ike's voice.

"I call Sanaki whatever I please." Tormod mentioned, and Ike remained calm despite the open defiance. "What should I call you then, Sanaki? Or is it Ike the only one allowed to call you Sanaki in public?" And Sanaki widened his eyes. Tormod had noticed the way Ike addressed her while at the markets. "Well?" He asked, but never quit his aggressive stare against Ike.

"What do you want, Tormod?" Sanaki added with calmness, even when her heart began racing, though she didn't know why. Was it because of Tormod? Or was it because Ike was Jealous? Whatever it was, Sanaki was doing her best not to show any emotion. "I got no time for another one of your challenges. I am heading to the Mainal Cathedral for the meeting with the War Council." She finished.

"Let Ike take care of that." Tormod crossed his arms, and Muarin was about to speak, but Tormod spoke out first. "He is the all mighty General of the Central Army. War Council is his responsibility, not Sanaki's one." Tormod insisted.

"The Empress got her hands full with her royal responsibilities. She got no time for your challenges." Ike added coldly, and Sanaki couldn't help but blush. "You are also a member of the War Council. If I'm not mistaken, you lead the Eastern Laguz Army. I am expecting you at the War Room." Ike declared.

"And I will be there." Tormod continued. "But the War Council reunites after noon. It is still early. Which means Sanaki got time to spare." And Tormod faced Sanaki, who blushed a little. "As for you, General. You got other responsibilities. Zelgius was never Sanaki's shadow. Haar wasn't either. The duty of the General is to attend all the war meetings. Sanaki assisting is only a commodity, not a need. So even if the Empress got time to spare, you don't." He finished, and Ike kept facing Tormod in annoyance, but said nothing. Sanaki began getting worried, Ike was impulsive, but he knew who to mess with, and how to mess with them. It was only a matter of time before Tormod gave up to Ike's emotionless behavior, Sanaki could even see he was shaking a little, while Ike was all superiority and arrogance. Yet, Sanaki needed to solve her troubled mind, and had to help Tormod, at least this once.

"General Ike." Sanaki interrupted, and Ike faced her with his eyes, but never moved his face away from Tormod's glance. "I will hear what General Tormod got to say. Please go ahead. I will catch up before the meeting takes place." She insisted, and Ike just closed his eyes for a few seconds, before walking downstairs.

"Suit yourself." He whispered, and Sanaki felt his annoyance piercing her heart. Ike said no more, he just walked close to Tormod, and pushed him aside with his shoulder, which was a childish way to behave, but Sanaki couldn't complain, she was actually glad for his aggressive reaction, which was sort of weird.

"What are you trying to do, Tormod?" She scolded only then. "Ike was about to chomp you down. Be thankful of me saving your life before Ike's patience wore off." She continued, and Tormod ignored her complaints and faced Ike with hatred. "What's with you?" Sanaki complained.

"Muarin, follow Ike. The general will need some help around the city." And Muarin made a reverence toward Sanaki, and took off. Tormod then faced Sanaki. "Now that we are alone. I haven't heard a reply from my confession." He added straight to the point, which forced Sanaki to blush madly.

"For Yune's sake! I don't have time for this!" She mentioned and stormed away, but Tormod followed her. "I will pretend I didn't hear anything." She continued, and Ike's words haunted her mind: '_I can't just pretend it didn't happen_', echoed inside of her mind. "I'm an Empress. And you owe me respect." And Ike's words echoed once again: '_I never treated you as an Empress to begin with_.' And Sanaki bit her lips hard.

"If you are going to pretend you didn't hear me, that's fine, I will just say it again." And Tormod opened his mouth in favor of declaring once again, but before he could, Sanaki slammed her Cymbeline at his face. "Uff!" He added while rubbing his face.

"Fine, we will speak." Sanaki mentioned. "But I don't want anyone to hear your foolish declarations and starting gossips all around Begnion. I got enough troubles as to worry about gossips. Do you understand?" And Tormod just faced her with a blush in his face. "What?" She wondered.

"You… you look cute with short hair." And Sanaki pushed Tormod aside and began walking around Begnion in silence. The whole time, Tormod followed her closely. "So? Where are we going?" He wondered.

"I usually walk around Begnion with my trusted aides." Sanaki mentioned. "We walk… we speak… and you keep your tongue in check, that's it. So watch your words." She insisted, and Tormod nodded in agreement. "About that declaration of yours. I'm afraid it won't happen. The citizens aren't ready to assimilate such declaration."

"I don't care about the citizens." And Sanaki slammed her hand hard at her own forehead, and some of the citizens faced Tormod with concern. "What?" And Sanaki took a deep breathe. "Did I say anything out of place?" He wondered.

"You have been saying many things out of place lately." Sanaki scolded. "And I think what you meant to say is: that you believe your declaration isn't one the citizens shall take into consideration." And Tormod raised an eyebrow while thinking about how to reply, and despite how troublesome it was, he understood. "But regardless of your insistence, I can't accept your offering. I got some matters to considerate first." She finished.

"Matters that got something to do with General Ike perhaps?" And Sanaki's face flushed at such declaration. "Had Ike made a declaration about the subject?" He followed Sanaki's game, and the empress just tried to keep an emotionless stare. "So… did he…?" He wondered.

"Ike got nothing to say about it." Was her reply. "The general thinks my needs are meaningless and thinks it is better to concentrate in the welfare of Begnion instead of… my predicament." And Tormod smiled after deciphering what Sanaki had said.

"Then what's wrong with my declaration?" He asked, not being smart enough to use more complex words as Sanaki was. "If he won't… umm… worry about your predicament or whatever. I am free to try were General Ike doesn't want to cooperate." He finished and then rubbed his forehead. "This talk is ridiculous!" Tormod mentioned. "What I'm trying to say is… I already stepped forward where Ike hadn't. And I am waiting for an answer." And Sanaki stopped her march, a huge blush adorning her face. "Sanaki?"

"Empress!" She corrected. "And I shouldn't be thinking about this." She speeded up her walking, leaving Tormod behind who had to run a little to catch up to her. "I'm not going to pretend your declaration never happened but I can't give you an answer either." She insisted, forgetting entirely about her own plan to keep the conversation military-like. But luckily, they were by the stairs of the Mainal Cathedral, so no one even noticed, and her soldiers around the cathedral were only protecting the entrances. The halls weren't empty however, but she didn't seem to mind. "I don't want to talk about this." She finished.

"Why, because of Ike?" Tormod complained. And Sanaki switched directions toward the gardens, where she knew at least the maids wouldn't bother them. She was more concerned about the maids than her soldiers. "So, Ike returns from who knows where and suddenly he is more important to you than someone who visits you daily at the cathedral?" Tormod complained.

"Since when did you ever care about seeing me under that light?" Sanaki yelled out. "You never seemed to even bother doing anything else besides challenging me to anima duels! And suddenly you discover you have a crush on me?" She pointed out.

"Maybe I challenged you and kept on returning because I knew I had a crush on you!" Tormod yelled back at her, and Sanaki faced every direction trying to make sure if someone had heard that. "What does Ike have that I don't? And also, you just said he doesn't feel the same way!" Tormod insisted.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to give up!" Sanaki pointed out, and when Tormod smiled at her, Sanaki knew she had just trapped herself. "I can't believe this… I never lose my temper when speaking to members of high society. And regardless of the piercing and aggressive remarks they chant against me, not even once have I left my guard down long enough for anyone to win a debate against me. And you, made me fall for my own trick. I'm speechless." She concluded.

"If you won't give up on Ike, then the same applies to me not giving up on you." Tormod replied to Sanaki's accusations. "So I will continue until you give me a straight answer." He added proudly, and this time Sanaki was the one who smiled.

"A straight answer?" And Tormod nodded in agreement. "Fine then, here is your straight answer… no…" She finished with an emotionless stare, and Tormod flinched and faced Sanaki with concern. "I guess your moment of greatness didn't last for long. I'm really sorry for you." She added, turned around, and began walking away. But Tormod stormed after her.

"I meant a straight answer I'm willing to accept!" Tormod yelled. "What if Ike never accepts your declaration. Will you give a chance to me?" And Sanaki lowered her face, and bit her lips. "I have the same right to try than you do." He insisted.

"Just… leave me alone for now…" Sanaki mentioned. "There is a lot in my mind. Answering you at this very moment would be an impulse driven by the situation at hand. You are free to try… but don't try to pull an answer out of me…" She finished, and Tormod understood she was getting annoyed by the situation. He tried to speak, but Sanaki stomped the grass hard. "Just go!" She finished, and Tormod flinched, but nodded in agreement and walked away. "What am I doing? These thoughts had never troubled me before. Why now?" She asked herself, and then faced a tree's branch, where she saw a blue cat staring down at her. "Great… just great…" She complained. "What do you want?" She wondered.

"Sleep to begin with." Ranulf mentioned, jumped down the tree, and transformed into his more beorc-like self. "Beorc are interesting beings. This morning you were letting out some very comfortable smells around Ike, and now you do the same for Tormod. Why are you beorc so complex when looking for a mate?" He wondered.

"Anyone else in all Tellius wants to know about my personal issues?" She added in annoyance. "I have enough with the knowledge of Naesala, Leanne, Tibarn, Janaff, Ulki, Reyson and Sephiran knowing, probably Vika, Rafiel and Nelauchi as well, not to mention Queen Nailah who mentioned Ike disrespected me, and Volug, although I doubt he will speak. Now I have to deal with the knowledge of you and Soren knowing as well, same with Muarin and Tormod, and even Sigrun! Maybe it would be better to send crows toward Galia, Crimea, Goldoa and Daein so everyone knows! Haar even joked about it! And he is asleep almost all of the time! Just leave me alone, people!" She yelled.

"I'm trying to be of help." Ranulf mentioned, and Sanaki waved her head in negation indicating she didn't want any kind of help. "When Ike returned from your meeting with the townspeople he didn't allow me or Soren near him. And he was letting out a very deadly smell. Did something happen?" He wondered.

"I don't know… I don't want to know… I am a prodigy in politics, and anima magic… but as a girl I'm worthless!" She complained. "And I don't even want to think about this! The more I think about it, the more complex it becomes! I was foolish to even consider it! Foolish! A lot is expected from me and I need to be on par to the expectations. I'm an Empress for Ashurera's sake! This is just… ridiculous…"

Sanaki's concern was more than evident. She was confused, and somehow felt like if she had the responsibility of solving her inner conflicts. The truth was the realization of her own feelings was unnatural, even for her, and she didn't expect a laguz to understand, she didn't want anyone to understand, mostly because she couldn't understand it herself.

"Well… as long as Ike is here at Begnion as your employee and Central Army General, I will have to deal with his bickering over the subject. You may as well… get me involved. It would serve me to understand the beorc better, and you would have an insider helping you." And Sanaki faced Ranulf with curiosity, but remained in silence. "Soren of course is against you and Ike mating. So you could use some help."

"Don't… call it mating…" Sanaki added while blushing madly. "I am not even supposed to think about this." She insisted, and Ranulf crossed his arms and faced her directly. "You just want to have fun, do you?" Sanaki complained.

"Part of it is for the fun." Ranulf added and allowed himself to lay down by a nearby tree's roots. "Part of it is because I want to understand. But mostly, because I don't like Soren much." And Sanaki blew some bangs of hair away from her face in annoyance. "Also… I didn't smell such comfortable odors from you toward Ike until the day of Ashera's Judgment. And I began wondering why." He continued.

"If you truly want to help, you better keep silence. None of this should be known by anyone, not even Ike." Sanaki added, and Ranulf nodded in agreement. "As an Apostle, I was raised since my birth to behave as if I were holly. I was forced to study all of Tellius' history, learn every royal house, and behave as a noble, always with manners, and courtesy. Yet, what was harder to understand were the insistences of the Senate for me to keep my mind away of any thought that could be considered impure. I was surrounded by maids to watch my every move. They even bathed me, and prevented me from even seeing myself naked. Such is the level of purity I was raised to respect. The only male companionship I ever knew were Sephiran who was like a father figure to me, the Senate who were a bunch of old men babysitting me all the time. And eventually, the rulers of each noble houses like Naesala, or even Ashnard. Nothing else… no one else…" She continued, and Ranulf didn't see the point of the conversation. "Behaving as a holy Apostle, and surrounded by false and faceless nobles… I grew tired of it…" She continued. "I escaped my Holly Guard's watch often, trying to see the real world, not royalty. But it wasn't until I met Ike that I could finally see what true men looked like. And I thought they were despicable and brutes." And Ranulf laughed.

"Maybe Ike wasn't the best example of a man out there." Ranulf interrupted, and Sanaki nodded in agreement with calmness. "Ike did tell me about your first meeting, about how he found a golden eyes little girl who turned out to be the Apostle of Begnion." Ranulf smiled.

"Empress! Not Apostle… the only thought about that title annoys me…" Sanaki continued. "I was holly… I am still thought to be holly… and I always thought of myself as someone holly, a servant of the goddess Ashera. I closed my mind away from anything else. I was holly, nothing more. I had a responsibility, and lived to serve the goddess. Imagine my surprise when I found out it wasn't I who should be the Apostle but Micaiah. 13 years of my life were mere lies… when I found out… I told myself it was no longer necessary to be holy. It was a revelation that made me feel free just as much as it made me feel empty. I wasn't an Apostle, only a girl sitting in a throne and whose ruling flag turned out to be a fake. When Ike took over the lead of the Begnion forces against the Senate in favor of recovering my country, I began interacting with him more often, mostly in war meetings, but I grew used to him and his lack of manners. Eventually, when understanding the loss of my holly heritage, I gave myself the opportunity of seeing Ike under a different light, even going as far as looking all around Tellius during our war travels for a Pavice Scroll. I presented it to him, and afterwards, I haven't been able to get him out of my mind at all… the revelation of not being holly anymore, and my admiration of Ike's leadership, puzzled me. Until I realized it was more than just admiration. And that I enjoyed the warm sensation of my chest when thinking about him. Only now, I feel horrible. I feel… confused."

"Because you forbid yourself from feeling what you beorc call love for anyone, and suddenly you find out not only that you like Ike, but that someone likes you as well, and you don't know how to react." And Sanaki was impressed over Ranulf's conclusion. "Did I get it right? Being honest, we laguz also feel admiration, but when love is concerned, it is usually a fight over a female, not something deeper like with beorc. As I understand it, beorc romance got more to do with a feeling of mutual admiration, than a fight for showing your superiority as the better male." He finished, and Sanaki gave it some thoughts.

"It indeed got something to do with admiration but… it isn't entirely the same at the same time…" Sanaki tried to explain, but her mind was mostly in blank. "It is so complex… I… I wish everything was simpler." She insisted.

"Seeing it under a laguz perspective, the strongest male wins. So I root for Ike." He added with carefreeness, and Sanaki moved her head in negation. "I know, that's not the way it is supposed to work, but seriously. If it was a matter of choosing, who would you chose?" He asked.

"If only choosing was that easy." Sanaki complained. "I'm not sure anymore. I'm cornered between the one I think I love and doesn't feel the same for me… and the one I don't love but who is willing to try and convince me into loving him little by… little…" Sanaki interrupted her own words, and remained in silence for a while. Ranulf just faced her with curiosity. "Right… little by little… he was jealous after all…" Sanaki smiled. "I didn't know jealously could be this satisfactory." She smiled.

"Did I miss something? Because I don't think I understand at all." Ranulf complained, and Sanaki took a deep breathe, and calmed down. "You look a little more comfortable. Yet I don't understand why. Was it something I said?" He asked.

"You lent me a caring ear… that was more than enough." Sanaki mentioned. "Maybe I will come back to speak to you once again. Maybe you aren't Reyson, but you did help to remember why I am tangled in this predicament all along. If I'm feeling uneasy it was never because of Tormod. But because of Ike." And Sanaki began walking away. "I'm late for the war meeting. And if Yune wants to smile at me with a little of luck, Ike will be there, and mad at me." She smiled, and Ranulf blinked twice at that last.

"Mad? How come Ike being mad means luck for you?" He wondered, but Sanaki ignored him and continued her walking. "Beorc… they are so complex. It could all be solved with a good fight between Ike and Tormod but no, they need to keep it beorc-like. Sometimes I think beorc are so primitive." He finished.

Sanaki walked around the Manial Cathedral, she felt more relaxed after her talk with Ranulf. There was a lot she still had to solve, but at least she now understood she was walking toward the right direction. She made her way inside of the War Council, where her five generals were already waiting for her and immersed in a very uncomfortable mood which Sanaki noticed upon her arrival. Astrid was the first one in the group to great Sanaki, followed by Tanith and Sigrun.

"My Empress…" Astrid added with a low tone. Sigrun and Tanith just made a reverence. Ike stood up as well, but Tormod refused to attempt to any kind of formalities. "Commander Ike refused to start the meeting without your presence, my lady." Astrid vowed.

"I appreciate your concern." Sanaki mentioned, and then faced Tormod. "If you aren't going to reflect your military status, perhaps I should strip you from your title." Sanaki added, and Tormod made a mockery and stood up. "You owe Ike obedience. Keep your personal matters outside the War Council. Inside, you obey him." She insisted. "We can now begin. Ike, I understand this isn't your first war meeting. But since you were recently appointed Central Army General, I'm afraid I will have to take over the war meetings until you get used to them." And Ike nodded in agreement. "Tanith, what's your report of the southern borders?" Sanaki began, being totally immersed in her duty as Empress.

"My Empress." Tanith vowed. "The southern borders as we all know were the borders that were less affected by the past wars. There are abandoned fortresses all around the southern chores than once used to belong to members of the nobility. Fortresses that were abandoned once the piracy trade of laguz slaves began gaining power." Tanith informed.

"The Laguz Emancipation Army already disposed of the pirates." Tormod interrupted rudely, and Sanaki delivered an annoyed stare at him, and he flinched. "What? But we did, I don't see the point of including the coast's fortresses in a report." He insisted.

"With all respect, General Tormod. I wouldn't be mentioning the abandoned fortresses if there wasn't a reason." Tanith added, a cold tone in her voice. It was more than evident that she disliked having such a young general in the War Council. "The fortresses were recently taken over by the Black Army. Or as they call themselves: The Anti-Apostle Movement Army." She continued, and Tormod grew serious. "We don't know their exact number yet. But their archers have kept the Pegasus Knights away from the fortresses. Apparently, they aren't doing any effort in hiding. We don't even know what numbers they have, but the situation is preoccupant." Tanith finished.

"There are at least ten thousand black armors due to Duke Tanas buying them for his villa." Sanaki mentioned. "Not to mention that they have a majority of the southern populace supporting them. Soon, they will add more numbers to their lines."

"Unless we cut their resources." Ike interrupted, but Sanaki wasn't offended. "In a civil war, the best strategy to get resources is to get them from neighbor countries. An army wouldn't rise without enough steel to craft their armors. They can't mine for materials inside of Begnion's borders, either they sail off to Kilvas or Phoenicis, or try their luck on Goldoa. The dragon kin are currently populating the bird nations after the bird tribe moved to Serenes. But dragon laguz are a kingdom with poor populace. Surely they wouldn't notice a group of beorc sailing to Kilvas for mining resources." Ike concluded.

"Soren gave you that idea?" Sanaki wondered, and Ike moved his head in negation. "It certainly sounds like something Soren would have anticipated. How did you come up with such idea?" She wondered.

"Soren is currently studying all of Begnion's southern terrains. Memorizing cities, and the locations of mountains and rivers. One day of services under the Empress's armies isn't enough for him to plot a strategy, much less explaining it to me." Ike continued, but the doubt still remained. "But if I had to do war against Begnion. That's certainly the strategy I would use."

"Centering your strategy over a mere belief isn't enough reason to mobilize an army toward the borders with Phoenicis and Kilvas." Tanith complained. "We cannot deploy our troops to the south without further evidence. Begnion is divided. The central, northern, and western regions are still loyal to the Empress, but the southern regions and eastern ones are polluted by Anti-Apostle sympathetic. If we head south without the proper preparations, we could suffer an attack from the eastern territories."

"The western borders are well protected." Sigrun mentioned. "Goldoa has always being a neutral nation, even now. Even the black army wouldn't dare trying their luck seeking for supplies at the western borders. Perhaps it would be safer to move the Empress to a safer location farther away from the south. I would suggest Duke Tanas' Villa." Sigrun added worried by Sanaki's safety.

"I won't hide away from the Anti-Apostle Movement Army." Sanaki complained. "The Anti-Apostle Movement is right at least in one way. I am also aware of the need to get rid of the theocracy government of Begnion. The first step was dissolving the Senate, the next step is changing the government approach into a monarchy like Crimea and Daein. I thought that was clear when I declared myself Empress Sanaki." She mentioned.

"The northern regions still believe in the Apostle despite the evidence of Micaiah's heritage." Astrid mentioned while crossing her hands close to her chest. "I don't know what will happen when the Empress gives her back entirely to her holy government. House Damiell will remain loyal to lady Sanaki… but…" Astrid grew worried.

"But giving your back to your holly heritage will lead to other houses rising in arms against the Empress." Ike concluded. "It would be reckless to do the formal announcement. Much less in the middle of a war. The black army isn't going to disappear only because you admit you aren't holy. They will try to place someone else in the throne." Ike insisted. "How many royal houses are there on Begnion?" He asked.

"House Damiell, House Seliora, House Sempre, House Telgarn, and House Gaddos by the north. House Asmin, House Miscale, and House Tanas by the west. House Culbert to the south. House Numida, House Salmo and House Persis by the east. A total of 12 Royal Houses." Sanaki explained. "Of all the houses, only House Damiell, House Tanas, and House Persis got unquestionable loyalty toward Sienne. There was once a House Cador, but it fell with Zelgius since he left no offspring behind to take over his lands. House Cador was by the south, close to House Culbert, who declared the ownership of the lands of Zelgius."

"That makes House Culbert the largest of the 12 houses. Not to mention the Culbert don't share the territories with any other royal houses." Ike mentioned. Sanaki nodded in agreement, and both went into deep thoughts. "Valmont… or should I say Duke Culbert? Showed himself displeased by the rule of the Empress. Going as far as to insult her holy heritage."

"Then it is Culbert who we should be hunting down!" Tormod added. He hadn't heard most of the meeting, but understood that everything pointed toward the south, and toward House Culbert. "The south isn't my territory, but I will send a laguz troop to scout." And both Sanaki and Ike exclaimed at the same time.

"No!" Both yelled, and exchanged looks, and Sanaki blushed a little, but tried to keep her coolness. "We cannot mobilize our army without proofs." Sanaki scolded. "But further investigation is required on the southern lands. And I think I know what shall be done. Tormod, I want you to send Vika toward Crimea and ask for Queen Elincia's collaboration in hiring for us a group of mercenaries. She will know what to do." Sanaki smiled.

"I heard of a troublesome group of mercenaries who go by the name of Boyd's Mercenaries." Ike smiled. "It will surely be enjoyable to see my old crew again after so long." Ike smiled, and Sanaki nodded in agreement.

"Sending a group of loyal mercenaries shouldn't raise the attention of the black army. But we need to give the impression of mobilizing against the black army elsewhere to drive the attention and calm the citizens." Sigrun insisted. "I suggest mobilizing some troops toward the northern territories and spread the word of the Empress abandoning the theocracy and declaring a monarchy. The visit to the northern Royal Houses will be for the purpose of signing their acceptance to the new government. The populace will believe the mobilization is to prevent the black army from interrupting the negotiations." Sigrun suggested.

"Meanwhile, the southern armies will continue to track down the black army, and we will maintain vigilance around the docks in favor of finding any sympathetic of their cause aiding them in the delivery of goods." Tanith mentioned. I would suggest acquiring the services of certain shadow as well." And Sanaki nodded in agreement. "Just like in the old days I suppose. I'm not much of a friendly person, but I will feel Begnion is safe with such companions working for her welfare." And everyone nodded but Tormod, who didn't get it, but still tried to connect the events that had taken place.

"You are all dismissed. The war meeting is over. Yet I will ask for you to wait here for a moment, Sigrun. There is something I need to discuss with you." Sanaki added, and faced Ike for a moment. Ike grew curious, but nodded and left the room, and only when both Sanaki and Sigrun were alone, Sanaki continued. "You know I think of you as a mother… don't you?" Sanaki asked, and Sigrun was surprised. "There is a selfish need I ask you to help me with." She continued, and the conversation began.

* * *

><p>By the time Sanaki finished her meeting with Sigrun, it was already late. The sun was hiding, and that only annoyed Sanaki even more. She was tired, both mentally and physically. She could still feel the pain of Ike's brutal training from that same morning. Yet she couldn't rest, there was something else she needed to do. And so, she walked around the Mainal Cathedral, searching for Ike all around the place, and she found him by the garden in which they had trained that same morning. He was training, swinging his sword fast around the garden and cutting the wind with movements both wild and precise. Sanaki stood there for a few moments just seeing him training, although she knew Ike was aware of her presence, Ike was always aware, always alert. But Sanaki waited for a while longer, until gathering enough courage, and she walked toward Ike.<p>

"We need to talk." She added, and Ike interrupted his training. "Not like empress and general… I need to talk to you without the limitations of the titles." Sanaki informed, and Ike hid his sword and faced Sanaki. She was about to speak, but Ike spoke out first.

"That only makes us empress and mercenary. My title may be easily revocable; you have knighted me three times after all. But there is no way to get your title aside." Ike mentioned, and Sanaki was annoyed by such comment. "Here…" Ike mentioned, and delivered a wooden made sword to her. "I also need to talk to you." He mentioned while leaving Ragnel to rest by the tree's branches and taking his wooden made sword out.

"Excuse me?" Sanaki grew curious. "I know I ordered you to train me. But we agreed in training every morning so no one would bother us. And also, I don't have my training clothes on. What's wrong with you?" She questioned, but Ike pointed his wooden made sword toward her nose.

"Your orders were: 'While training, it matters not the social status. We will be nothing but common citizens.' That's what you said." Ike mentioned, and Sanaki grew worried about Ike's good memory and about what he was saying. "I also need to talk to you. But I don't want your Empress-self messing with your replies. If we train, we are both common citizens, and we can speak freely." Ike mentioned.

"Right now… what I truly want to say is that you are lacking manners and that your behavior is despicable and bothersome." Sanaki added, and Ike kept his sword pointing at her nose. "But that won't matter once I take my holy robe off. Will it?" And Ike moved his head in negation. "I don't even want to think about the gossips this will lead to." She informed, and began taking her robe off until staying only in her pants and interior robes, which exposed her arms almost entirely, and made her feel uneasy since she was showing off her nightgown. "This is uncomfortable." She added. "What now?" She asked, and saw Ike's wooden sword dangerously close to her face, forcing her to block. "Aaaaah! Are you out of your mind?" She complained.

"No, but your yells will overshadow my words." Ike whispered while pushing the wooden sword softly against her own. "Right now we are both citizens. So as a commoner, I want you to know my displeasure over your attitude toward Tormod." And Sanaki blushed. "I told you that if I ever felt something for you, I would tell you. And I'm keeping my word. I felt displeasure." Ike mentioned and launched another attack, and Sanaki yelled again. Some of her guards ran to her aid, but Sanaki faced them and yelled first.

"It's training! I don't want to hear any complaint about it!" She yelled, and her soldiers backed off. "Seriously. Couldn't you find a more private moment to let me know about this?" Sanaki added with a blush on her face, and Ike kicked her legs, knocked her toward the grass, and pressed the wooden sword against her neck, keeping her immobilized by the floor with his body pressing her down. "I don't see how I'm supposed to enjoy this moment." She shivered.

"I don't know a better way to let you know." Ike mentioned, and Sanaki nodded in agreement. "Besides… I'm keeping this only to your knowledge. It bothered me… it really did… that's all I wanted to say…" And Ike pulled himself up, and offered his hand to her. Sanaki breathed out, she had lost her breathe both by the fear of being attacked by Ike and by his confession, but took his hand and allowed him to pull her up with no effort.

"Wait… is that all…? You only wanted to tell me it bothered you…? Nothing else?" She shivered, and Ike nodded in agreement. "What am I supposed to feel right now? A part of me is happy… the other one is just… upset because that's all you feel for me…" And Ike attacked her once again, and Sanaki yelled hard "Eeeeek!"

"You are being noisy." He added while looking at her maids. "If you want to continue with this conversation, wait for the proper moment." And Ike launched a slow swing, forcing Sanaki to move aside and try to win some distance, but Ike kept launching swings and forcing her back and until she hit her back with the tree and Ike disarmed her with a quick movement of his sword, launching Sanaki's one aside, and then pressed his wooden sword against her neck once again. "I don't know what I feel… but seeing you that close to Tormod annoyed me… that's all I can tell you. Other than that I'm not sure." He whispered, and Sanaki nodded.

"I'm glad…" Sanaki whispered, and Ike faced her. "Even if you are stubborn and arrogant… even if you are a brute… I'm glad I managed to reach you…" She confessed, and Sanaki's eyes watered. "Little by little. I also… will learn to deliver my feelings correctly." And Ike nodded in agreement, and tried to pull himself away, but Sanaki grabbed his sword, and prevented him from separating. "That's why I want you to take me with you to the southern lands. And accept me as one of your mercenaries… I want to know your world…"


End file.
